The Legend of Kevin: Child of Light
by Roxas2134
Summary: On a strange world, a boy by the name of Kevin has just started his winter break, but when he begins to be plagued by nightmares of dark creatures killing his friends, and strange things begin to happen on his world, will the worlds be conquered by this unseen evil, or will he, and his friends, be swallowed by the darkness?
1. Palm Island

**A/N: I tried, I really tried to write a sequel to AAA but, some stories don't need a sequel, and since it was my first actual story, (and a crappy one at that) I decided a fresh start** **would be nice. So I give you the story of a boy named Kevin, (Yes again but I wanted to have a character named Kevin, you don't see that name being used much as a hero). So I present to YOU, The Legend of Kevin: Child of Light **

The sun rose into the sky, as night turned to day, and the people of the world of Palm Island were woken from their slumber. An alarm clock rang from the distance and a young boy of fifteen, arose from his bed. His short brown hair was sticking up in random places, and his white t-shirt and shorts were wrinkled from his restless sleep. "First day of winter break and I'm waking up at eight o'clock, I'm probably the biggest nerd at Palm High." He said to himself. "Well, better get dressed" He said.

He walked into the kitchen, with a fresh white t-shirt on, blue jeans, and a denim jacket on, and picked up the note he saw on the table.

_Kevin,_

_Went to work, breakfast is in the fridge for you. Be home at eight._

_-Mom_

He opened the fridge and found a plate full of pancakes and eggs, with a glass of orange juice beside it, but he left it untouched, he didn't have much of an appetite after the chain of nightmares he had the night before. He kept seeing strange black creatures with yellow eyes attacking his friends and family, and taking his girlfriend from him.

Normally he didn't let nightmares get to him like this but, these nightmares left him unhinged. "Ok, I can't just stay here and wallow in my sadness; I just need to distract myself." He said to himself.

He pulled out his phone, and told his friends to meet him at the local park. "There are no evil creatures coming to kill my friends." He said as he walked out the door, got on his bike, and pedaled to the park.

His friends and girlfriend rolled up to the park at around nine-thirty, making him wait three hours for them to show up. "Hey, what took you so long guys?" he asked them, getting up from the bench he had fallen asleep on.

"Some of us like to sleep in on Saturdays Kevin." His Puerto Rican friend Armando said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Armando had completely black hair, and wore a black V-neck with a pair of matching black pants and a suit jacket. Armando was always crazy about looking fancy where ever he went, it made a lot of people think he was gay, but Kevin could assure you he's straight . "In fact I'm pretty sure you're the only person who wakes up at six in the morning on a Saturday" His Jew friend Jeremy said, throwing a basketball at Kevin. Jeremy had dark curly black hair, and was wearing a white shirt that said; 'come at me bro!' and black pants. "Hey! What was that for!?" Kevin shouted, rubbing his arm where the ball hit.

"For making me get up before two in the afternoon" he replied. "Don't listen to them Kevin, I got up an hour ago, but THEY wouldn't get up when I called them!" His girlfriend Olivia said to him, after kissing him on the cheek. Olivia was about three inches shorter than Kevin, with light brown hair. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, with matching yellow flat shoes. The only make-up she was wearing was red lipstick; the rest of her beauty was natural, part of the reason why Kevin loved her so much

"Well it's not our fault that we don't get up before two over break, some people actually hate getting up at six in the morning for school every day" Armando's ex-girlfriend Nicole said, as she climbed off of her bike.

"So, what did you want us to meet you here for?" Armando asked. "Well…"

His dream began with him waking up on the park bench he was sleeping on while waiting for his friends to show up, he knew that it was two thirty in the afternoon, though the sky was dark as the night sky, due to the raging storm overhead.

He got up from the park bench, and looked around him, the swing set seats were still in motion, as if they were recently abandoned, and the streets were filled with abandoned cars, all still running. From the distance he heard two male voices shouting in pain in the distance, he didn't know who it was, but he had the feeling that he needed to help them.

He dashed off towards the screaming voices, passing by apartment buildings that had huge chunks missing, and dolls that had been abandoned in the middle of the road. As soon as he arrived at the source he saw his friends Jeremy and Armando being ripped apart by a tall jet black creature with yellow eyes, and antennae that lay flat against its head and down its back.

As soon as the creature saw him, it changed into a puddle and quickly slipped away. Suddenly another scream erupted through the streets, this time a female one, coming from the top of the tallest apartment building.

He quickly dashed into the building, filled with the same need to see if the person was okay. He quickly climbed up the stairs until he reached the top floor. Again he saw the same creature, but this time it was much smaller, and there were about twenty of them all surrounding his friend Nicole. "Help me!" she screamed, but Kevin was frozen in fear, he stood there and watched her get torn to pieces by the creatures, then they went flat against the floor and slid down the side of the apartment building. This time, he knew not to ignore them, and he climbed down the fire escape after them, but when he reached the bottom of the ladder, they had disappeared. For the final time, he heard another female scream, and he immediately dashed after it, he didn't feel a need to save the woman, he HAD to, because he knew who was screaming.

He ran back to the park, where the screaming had emanated from. When he reached the park slide, he saw a strange looking portal, which seemed to radiate evil. He then saw two of the tall creatures dragging his girlfriend into the portal, with twenty of the smaller ones keeping him from her. "NO! STOP!" He shouted, as he tried to run toward her, but an invisible wall seemed to keep him from her. He felt like a caged animal, watching the person he loved being dragged into a large dark portal, never to be seen again.


	2. Dive to the Heart

**A/N: I would like to describe a few things about Kevin, he is actually seventeen, but my computer changed it, he will turn eighteen in a day. He will have a Keyblade of his own. **

It had been seven years since the day Sora returned from his long journey to save the worlds, and since then many things had happened. He and Kiari began dating, Riku moved to Disney Castle to study under King Mickey on controlling the darkness in his heart, Roxas and Namine had gained their own hearts, and Roxas had attained the Two Become One Keyblade.

Since returning from his journey, the worlds have been at peace, and Maleficent has made no attempt at taking over the worlds, a few new worlds had been discovered as well, some of which had had to be observed because of their high amounts of darkness.

After explaining his dream to his friends, they spent the rest of the day trying to keep his mind off of it. All of them had spent most of their time practicing fighting techniques for the sword fighting class the group all took together. After they finished practicing, it was about nine o'clock, and He and Olivia had gone back to his house. "Olivia you really shouldn't be over here, people are going to get the wrong idea" He said, not wanting people to think they were having sex. "What does It matter, let them think what they want, tonight at midnight you become a legal adult, and we've already graduated high school, and taken an accelerated learning program so we've already gotten our degrees in college. So let people think what they want, there is nothing they can do to hurt our future together." She said.

"Hello Olivia, Kevin didn't tell me you'd be coming over tonight." My mother entered the room. "Well, since he has had such bad nightmares lately, I thought if I were here with him he might not have them." Olivia replied, trying to hide the blush on her face. "It's okay you two, you're both adults so it wouldn't have surprised me if you 'Did the dance with no pants' so to speak.' She said. (Love Big Bang Theory BTW) "Moooom…" he groaned.

-LOK-

Darkness. That was all he could see as he fell down. As he fell he began to turn until instead of falling head-first, he landed on a stained glass window on his feet. It was a large, circular, and seemed to be on top of a huge tower in the center of the area. A large section of the window was filled with a picture of himself, with his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping.

Next to his picture were small circles with pictures of all his friends, and one shaped like a heart which a picture of Olivia. On the edge of the window were small circles with pictures of crowns in them. The backdrop was a picture of all of them sitting on a park bench watching the sunset.

He looked over the edge, only to see endless darkness all the way down. "Well that's not an option" he muttered to himself. As he began to walk around the area he began to feel a rumbling coming from below him, and three pedestals rose from the window, though surprisingly it did not break any of the glass he was on. "So I guess my mind doesn't use any physics, what is this minecraft?" he asked himself.

As he approached the pedestals he noticed that each one had some kind of weapon on it. The one closest to him, the on to his left, had a sword on it that had a golden hilt and a silver blade, the one on his right had a mage's wand, with a green hilt and a blue mouse head on the top, and the final one had a black shield with a red outline and a red mouse head in the center.

"_Choose wisely."_ A strange voice echoed around the 'room'. Kevin headed over to the pedestal that had the sword on it. "Well, I do have the most training with a sword, thanks to Jeremy's obsession with medieval weaponry and making us all take a class, and I feel as though in a fight, a club and shield won't be great attack wise." He said as he picked up the sword. At first the golden hilted sword felt heavy in his hands, but after a few seconds it felt perfectly balanced. _"Do you choose the Dream Sword?_" the voice echoed around again. "Yes I do" he shouted. 'So that's what you're called' he thought looking at the sword.

As he said that, the pedestals lowered back into the ground, and a path way, also made of stained glass, appeared, along with another strange tower in the distance. As he reached the next platform, he saw that the design was the same as before, only this time, someone else occupied the window. The person that occupied most of the window was a young man, about a year younger than he was, with blonde hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of a skateboard on it, and black shorts, in his hand was a blade with a black hilt with a blue eye separating the hilt from the blade. The blade was shaped like a bat's wing. Like Kevin's picture, this kid's eyes were closed as well.

"Wait I know you…." He said aloud. "This is Brent! I knew he looked familiar, but he went missing in eighth grade, everyone thought he was dead." He said. In the small circles beside him were pictures of the creatures from his nightmares, and one of a strange woman with a dark robe, and what looked like horns on her head instead of hair.

"So, he has some connection with the creatures from my dreams…." He muttered, as he got up from the platform. Suddenly, five of the small creatures from his dreams appeared around him in a circle, all of them with sharp claws. They all were twitching, as if they were anxious to sink their laws into him.

One of them lunged at him, jumping high into the air, with its claws raised. Kevin swung the Dream Sword at it, and the creature dissolved into nothingness.

The rest sank into the ground, rushing around him, then all jumped up at the same time, lunging at him, and making him fall to the floor. Five more appeared, adding onto the dog pile on top of him.

The Dream Sword had fallen out of reach, and the creatures began to dissolve over him, into a thick sheet of darkness.

As his vision began to blur, he saw a strange bright light in-front of him, piercing through the darkness around him, making the sword change shape.

The creatures shrank away from him, as if they couldn't stand to be near the sword, but they still hung onto him.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light appeared in front of him and a strange weapon appeared in his hand. The hilt of the weapon looked two connecting angel wings, with a blue gem at the tips of the wings where they connected. The blade went up in two halves, one gold and one silver as it reached up the blade, once it reached the top, once it reached the top, the two angel wings reformed, one golden that draped over a small part of the silver blade. From the base of the hilt, a chain went down to a ring with three spikes that attached to the opposite sides of the ring. 'I wonder what this is' he thought.

Once the weapon appeared in his hands, the creatures sank off of him, and conjoined together, creating a much larger creature.

The creature resembled the creatures in color, but in features he resembled a man. He had long hair that resembled dark tendrils, other than that he had nothing on. He had a huge gaping hole shaped like a heart in the center of its chest.

"…Are you serious!?" He shouted. What did getting this weird key looking thing make him number one on their hit list!?

The creature, he decided to call it the Giant, swung its arm down at him, and he rolled out of the way just as it's fist crashed into where he once stood.

The Giant reared up it arm again, his hand beginning to become covered in a dark aura.

Once again, it slammed its hand into the widow, a dark puddle surrounding his hand, as the small creatures from before began to rise up from it.

Kevin lunged at them, stabbing and slicing through the creatures as they rose from the ground.

Next he turned on the hand, he began to smack the hand with his blade, making black smoke begin to rise, and smell like burning rubber began to fill his nostrils.

The Giant reeled back as the blade cut through its hand, making it dissolve into smoke.

The Giant then pushed its chest out in front, making a dark aura emanate from its chest.

Suddenly, dark energy balls burst forth from the giant's chest, all headed in Kevin's direction. He rolled out of the way of the first, and it crashed into the window. The second hit him square in the chest, sending him flying just near the edge of the window.

The third ball had crashed near where he had been standing. The Giant reared up its remaining hand as Kevin struggled to get up; his blade had fallen over the edge into the deep darkness, never to be seen again.

The Giant smashed its hand over top of Kevin's body, engulfing it in a deep darkness. _"Kevin! Kevin wake up!"_ a voice shouted from somewhere in the distance, but he was unaffected as he fell off of the stained glass window, and into the darkness below.

-LOC-

Kevin woke up in a cold sweat, Olivia's face hanging over him, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. "What happened?' he asked her, his voice shaking from his strange nightmare.

"You had started screaming and violently rolling around in your sleep, I'm surprised your mother didn't wake up" she said, worryingly.

"I'm sorry, I just had another strange dream tonight." He said as he recapped the dream to her.

"And you have no idea what those weird creatures are, and why they keep showing up in your dreams?" she asked.

"No clue, but I wish there was someone out there that knew what was happening here, that way I wouldn't be at this much of a loss." He said, yawning. He looked over at the clock, 2:35.

"Man, I didn't know that it was so late, I'm just going to go back to sleep." He said. "Alright, good night." She said.

"And Olivia?" he asked. "Ya?" she said with a yawn. "I love you." He said, as he drifted back to sleep.


	3. The End of Palm Island

Kevin awoke to the sound of a thunderstorm battering the land around him. He looked around; Olivia was nowhere to be seen.

He jumped to the window, the lawn was in ruins, gaping holes covered the lawn, making it look like moldy Swiss cheese. The trees surrounding the lawn were suddenly bare, with moss hanging from their branches. The land felt so…dark.

He ran into the kitchen, no one was there, no note from his mother, no sign of anything. Suddenly, he heard it….a scream.

"Why is it that whenever my dreams come true, they're nightmares?!" he shouted in frustration, as he ran outside.

Unlike his dream, he saw his friends all in one area, the park, just in different clumps, and surrounded by the dark, twitching beings from his dreams.

Looking around him, he saw all the tall buildings, the ones that made him feel so safe, were in ruins. He dashed to the park, jumping over the dark little bugs that lunged towards him, and running through the black puddles coming from the rain.

The rain was, well it was unnatural. The sky was completely black, though it was nine o'clock in the morning, and it seemed that with every drop that landed on him, Kevin lost energy. By the time he reached the park, he felt as though he would pass out from exhaustion.

Looking from the park entrance, he saw strange black doorways from his dreams appear all around the park; to be exact they had appeared in the areas where his friends were surrounded by the black bugs.

They grabbed his friends, and dragged them through separate portals, as they struggled to escape. Kevin felt a large burst of adrenaline begin to flow through him and he jumped towards the man dragging Olivia, and punched him square in his jaw, and threw him through the portal, which closed as the man tried to get up.

"Watch out!" Olivia shouted at him, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear, and worry. As Kevin turned around, he saw another cloaked man; dark aura began to cover the man's fist as he reared it up, and slammed it into Kevin's jaw.

Kevin landed, ten feet from where he once stood; a crater had created around him. He looked to the top of the crater he had created, and saw the man. From the force of punching Kevin so hard, the man's hood had fallen off, revealing his face.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise "Brent?!" He shouted in surprise. Brent quickly realized what had happened, and pulled his hood up. He ran over to where Olivia was lying, and yanked her up by her arm. Kevin then reached the top of the crater, and began to sprint towards Brent.

With his free hand, Brent shot a large ball of dark energy towards Kevin, blasting him through one of the dark portals. _"Rythian the nuke is about to explode!" "Ollie-boy! Hold on, else youer going to be blown off the boat by the eye!" "Is Melanie still in there Wanda?" "Sora watch out!" "Kiari!" _ Hundreds of voices filled his head once that ball hit him; it was as if he could hear into other worlds or universes. As the portal closed, he saw Olivia being thrown into the portal, and Brent smirking at him, as he followed her in.

"Bye Kevin, hope you have a nice death." Brent said, as he flung another dark sphere at him. He watched as Brent walked through the portal, and as the sphere came speeding towards him. The last thing he saw was another of the black coated men slitting his mother's throat.


	4. Ni No Kuni

"Shadar! I request your presence!" the White Witch screamed. The large door at the end of the hall swung open, and Shadar slowly hobbled into the hall.

"Well it took you long enough! What did you have to do? Defeat an army to get in here?" the White Witch's bird shouted from its perch.

"Shadar, this is Maleficent, she says she would like to speak with you about something." The White Witch said, gesturing to the witch next to her.

"What is it that calls for my immediate attention?" Shadar asked.

"I believe you have been having some, shall we say; complications, with the task of keeping this world under your grip?" Maleficent said.

"It is the boy, he is stronger than I had presumed, he is persistent, he has learned so much in his short journey, he was able to defeat Moltan, the Lord of Lava, in just a short time." Shadar said

"Now Shadar, there is your mistake. Why send someone like Moltan to vanquish your enemy, when you could send the Heartless instead!" Maleficent said, as two Darkside heartless appeared behind her.

"I see….." Shadar said

"Shadar, I hereby appoint you the power to control the Eye of the Storm." The White Witch said

"And I hereby give you control of your own fraction of the millions in the heartless armies." Maleficent said.

"Now this will be fun." Shadar said, as he walked from the room.

-LOK-

Darkness. Darkness and Screaming, lots of it. That is what he felt for what seemed like ages, until he woke up under a scorching hot sun. "Do you think he's alright Mr. Drippy?" a young boy's voice came from over him, he sounded very worried, and he had a small British accent.

"I dunno Ollie-boy; try casting Healing Touch on him, maybe that'll wake him up." One of the voices he heard had heard after being hit with the strange dark ball.

Suddenly, he felt warmth wash over him, and all his pain subsided. Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes. "Look Oliver! He's awake!" a young girl's voice said.

"W-Where am I?" Kevin asked. "This is Al Mamoon, the city in the desert." The voice from earlier said.

"My name is Oliver" The young boy said as he outstretched his hand. The boy was about half Kevin's size, maybe thirteen years old, with light brown spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a red cape draping over it, along with white pants and a strange locket dangled around his neck.

"And I'm Drippy! Lord High Lord of the Fairies! Nice to meet me, the pleasure is all yours!" The voice from earlier said. He was a VERY small…well he sure didn't look like the faeries Kevin was brought up with. He was as said before short, with a blue shirt, a LONG nose, and a lantern hanging from said nose.

"My name is Esther." The young girl next to Oliver said, she wore, well it's hard to describe (IE I'm getting tired of explaining, just go to Google images and look up Esther from Ni No Kuni, you'll see it, now let me repair the fourth wall)

"My name is Swaine" The tall, British man said. He was about as tall as Kevin and wore a tattered green over coat, a tattered orange shirt with a black belt buckle, and tattered purple pants.

"My name is Kevin, it's nice to meet you Oliver, Esther, and, well can I just call you Drippy, 'cause Drippy Lord High Lord of the Faeries is a bit of a mouthful." Kevin said.

"Sure! It's not like any of these lot give me the proper respect I deserve anyways. In other words, you'll fit right in with this lot." Drippy said.

"So, can I travel with you four for now? I have no idea where I am, and my home town has been destroyed." Kevin said.

"Destroyed eh?" Drippy said, scratching his chin.

"Of course you can come with us, we were just about to head to Perdida to find the Queen of Xandu." Oliver said. "The only thing is, you'll need a familiar, and since it seems like you don't have one, I'll have to create one from your heart." Oliver said.

Before Kevin could argue, Oliver began drawing a glowing rune in the air in front of him, suddenly, a small creature appeared before him. It was only a small amount taller than Drippy, and was a reddish color. It had two long horns on its head, and had a red cape and a small tuft of hair on its head. In its hand it held a shield, and a small key sword.

The key was nearly completely blue, with a sapphire at the very bottom of the hilt, from which to wings sprouted out to meet two wings at the top, completing the hilt. The handle inside the hilt was blue, with white flames surrounding the top. Completing the hilt was a yin yang sign, from which the other two wings were found. From the top of the yin yang sign cam two very short wings which stoped about an inch from the yin yang sign. The blade went up as a samurai esk sword, wich was completely blue, except for a white wave pattern on the side. The teeth formed the rune which Oliver drew in the air to create the familiar. The Keychain was a wand with two angel wings sprouting from it. The keychain then suddenly appeared in Kevin's pocket. _Light Defender_.

"Wow, cool. What's his name?" Kevin asked.

"My name is Collin." The little familiar asked.

"Wow, Proper Tidy!" Drippy shouted. "Youer familiar has a Keyblade! And he can talk! That must mean you have one too doesn't it?" Drippy asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean, I saw a big I guess, Keyblade in a dream, but that can't mean anything can it?" Kevin asked.

"That's usually the first sign bucko! This means that you are indeed a wielder of the Keyblade, and look at youer heart! Not an ounce of darkness! Just like Ollie-Boy 'ear!" Drippy shouted.

"Um….is that a good thing?" Kevin asked.

"My father told me about his adventures with a few Keybearers. He told me that they had a story about someone called, 'The Child of Light' and that this child will help keep the balance between the multiple worlds! He told me they had rough lives, and had a great responsibility, they couldn't say if they were from other worlds or not, and they could only marry other Keybearers." Esther said

"Wow" Kevin said "So how do I get out my Keyblade?" asked Kevin

"Well 'ow am I supposed to flippin' know 'ent it! I'm just the Lord High Lord of the Faeries, not a library! My advice would be to find someone who has a Keyblade to! Then they'll tell you." Drippy said

"Golly, that's allot for you, why don't you stick with us for a while." Swaine said

"Okay everyone, stay close, let me call Tengri." Oliver said, as he pulled out a horn.

"Whose Tengr-" Kevin started, but was cut off by the loud sound of the horn. Suddenly, a giant purple dragon came swooping down.

"Well I guess that answered my question." Kevin said. "Come on Collin, you can sit in my lap" Kevin said.

"You don't have to do that Kevin; here have one of these, once you get a bunch more familiars you won't want to carry them around with you." Swaine said, as he handed Kevin a small cage.

"I think I'll carry Collin outside of that, it doesn't seem right." Kevin said "C'mon Collin, sit up here with me"

"Alright Dad" Collin said, jumping into Kevin's arms.

"_I guess I am a Dad now, kinda"_ Kevin thought.

"Alright Tengri, lets head for Perdida!" Oliver shouted

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" Tengri roared with joy as he flapped his wings, and flew into the air, and across the ocean.


	5. Perdida and the Nightmare

Tengri swooped down, leaning his wing once he hit the ground so that the four party members on his back could climb off.

"I'll call you when we're ready to go Tengri." Oliver said, patting the scaly side of the young dragon.

"Raaaaargh!" Tengri roared, as he flew into the sky, to destinations unknown.

"Who goes there?" the strange looking guard asked. "Ah…. I see you are not from these parts" the guard said.

"How very observant of you. Listen, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got things to do…" Swaine said.

"This town has been blessed by a higher power. I cannot allow the likes of you to disturb the tranquility of such a sacred place." The Guard replied, in a very, condescending manner.

"Gee…. Sorry, Mister. We didn't know. But we're not here to disturb anything." Oliver said.

"Talk about a flipping welcome! This miserable so-and-so could do with some lessons in hospitality from my dear old mam." Drippy said, waving his fist at the guard

"Cease your senseless witterings! I will not let you pass! Now begone! I have important matters to attend to. The sacred ceremony is about to begin, and Queen Khulan will not be kept waiting!" The guard said, as he pointed the spear toward the group.

"Hey now! No need to bring that thing into the conversation!" Kevin shouted, as Collin jumped out of his hands.

"…Hang on! Did you just say Queen Khulan!? It's her we're after!" Drippy shouted with excitement.

"Just as I thought! You intend to harm our Queen! Well, you shall not while I still draw breath!" the Guard shouted

"No you got it all wrong mister! We just want to speak to her! Somebody told us she was still alive. The person who gave us this medal…" Ollie said, as he handed the Guard the medal he spoke of.

"B-But… How?! Tell me! Where did you find this?" The Guard pleaded.

"A lady in Hamelin gave it to us; she was wearing armor like yours."

"Can it be? Is she here now?" he asked

"No, she said she wouldn't travel north. I reckon she had enough on her plate already, what with her being dead and all." Drippy said.

"Can she truly be…..gone…?" The Guard asked.

"I feared she had not escaped, but I cannot allow my feelings to come before my duty. Tell me, what business do you have with the Queen?" he asked

"We have to ask her something." Oliver said

"I see. I shall let you pass, but I fear you may be out of luck. She is preparing to reside over the sacred ceremony" the Guard said sadly. "While you wait, have a look around town, see how the town has flourished since it has been blessed by the Queen of the Heavens." The Guard said.

"So where do you think we should go Ollie?" Collin asked, jumping from the ground to be at eye level with the young wizard.

"We should probably ask some of the people around here about this 'Sacred Ceremony' these people just don't seem right." Oliver answered.

The group approached the local trader to purchase some supplies, and as Kevin said, 'When you're playing an RPG and your stuck, I find its always the best bet to talk to the local merchants, because of all the costumers they get, they must know something!' to which Esther replied 'That will never work, just because it's that way in a Video Game, doesn't mean it will work in the real world' and Kevin replied 'You just wait and see.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" The merchant asked.

After the group purchased everything they needed, Kevin took over.

"So…. What's the big deal about the 'Sacred Ceremony'" He asked.

"All the merchants around here do not stay long, we would not like to be 'blessed' by the Queen here, it seems that one person who was completely normal, will act very strange when we come back. I have heard that Anciana has a young niece who will be going through the ceremony soon, if you speak with her you should find the answers you seek." The merchant replied.

"Told you Esther! That will be thirty Guilders!" Kevin gloated.

"Fine, but that won't work one day, and then you'll be paying me!" she grumbled, as she hande over the money form her coin purse.

**Knock Knock**

The group entered Anciana's house, where her niece was standing next to her.

"Ai-ai-ai! That guard! What is he thinking? Why has he let in more outsiders? First, there was that giant man, and now…children?"

"Hey! I'm an adult mam!" Kevin and Swaine shouted in unison

"You see mam. We have come to see the Queen, and the guard said she was around here." Oliver said.

"Hm. So you have come to receive her blessing?" Anciana asked

"Here we go a-flipping-gain! What's with all this about sacred ceremonies and blooming blessings!" Drippy shouted in frustration.

"¿Que? You come to Perdida, yet you know nothing of blessings? Look deep into the eyes of the people here! See how we are blessed!" She replied.

"Oh, we've seen them all right! Those people aren't blessed they're…" Esther started.

"Brokenhearted. Seems like some blessings aren't worth counting." Swaine said.

"Brokenhearted?" Kevin asked.

"A person is brokenhearted when a piece of their heart is missing, having been taken away by the wizard Shadar." Swaine replied, a frustrated look on his face.

"¿Que? What did the man say, yaya? Our hearts… they are broken?" Nina said, looking into the eyes of her aunt.

"Pay no attention carino. The blessings we have received have lifted the fear from our hearts." Anciana said.

"Do you know how many towns in this land have been wiped from the map by the Dark Djinn?" She continued.

"You can't give in! If everyone were to do what you're doing, and give in to Shadar, then where would this world be now! Everyone would be brokenhearted!" Kevin shouted.

"You are a wizard, are you not?" Anciana said, looking at Ollie

"How can you know what it is to have no magic, no power, nothing but fear in your heart?" She continued.

"B-But Ma'am… You can't let your heart be broken just because it stops you from feeling afraid!" Oliver shouted.

"Ya! What's the point of a blessing like that?!" Kevin shouted.

Anciana turned to her niece Nina. "It is time for you to join us Nina, it is time for you to be blessed." Anciana said.

"Excuse me." She said rudely as she moved past Ollie.

The group dashed after the two, running until they were out of breath. Oliver, Esther, Drippy, and Swaine quickly surpassed Kevin, as the pains in his sides returned, and he fell over.

After a few minutes of resting, he dashed over to the town square, where he saw his friends, along with a young man who looked his age, with chocolate brown spikey hair, holding a white and blue Keyblade like Kevin's which looked just as girly as he thought his own was.

"She denies my blessing?... Then a special ceremony is required. "The woman, who appeared to be the Queen said.

A dark energy began to form around her, as she began to scream.

"MOVE NOW!" The brown haired kid yelled. "Sora! I'll get these people out of here! You help Ollie and the others!" Drippy shouted, as he ran from the group.

The Queen released a huge ball of darkness, sweeping the five into another world. When Kevin could see again, he saw that he was holding his Keyblade in his hand.

"Everyone ready?" Sora asked, crouching in a low battle stance.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Collin said his shield in front of him.

Kevin went into his normal battle stance, knees slightly bent, his blade out in front of him, with a slight bend in his arm as well, and his open hand out in front of him protectively.

Kevin stood confidently, the look of his team made it look as if they wouldn't lose. Until he saw their enemy. A cloaked figure, with a green face, and insane eyes.

"Alright, the towns' people are safe; it's time to take down this nightmare!" Drippy shouted his fists in front of him.

The nightmare took the first move, rushing up, and grabbing Kevin. It turned, and threw him across the battle field, knocking the wind out of him. The rest of the group had scattered just before the nightmare reached him.

Collin began to charge a fireball in the air, as did Sora. The two looked at each other, an idea forming. They both flung their fireballs at the nightmare at the same time.

The nightmare jumped out of the way, just as Sora had expected.

"COLLIN!" "Right here!" They shouted, as they batted the even bigger fireball at the nightmare, creating a huge spire of fire.

Kevin got up, and rushed up to the nightmare. He leaped over its head when it tried to grab him again, and kicked it in its ugly face.

"Sora!" Kevin shouted in midair. Sora had the same idea already, he jumped up, meeting Kevin in midair. They floated side to side, their Keyblades out in front of them.

"Kevin!" Sora shouted "Oliver!" Kevin shouted "Let's take him down!" Oliver shouted, as he cast a burden spell on the nightmare. A beam of light shot out at the nightmare, sending it to the ground.

"Did we do it?" Kevin asked in between breaths. "Not even close" Sora said. The nightmare jumped into the air, and flung its hands above its head.

"Everyone get close to me!" Sora shouted, as his Keyblade began to glow.

The group huddled around the Keybearer. A large honeycomb pattern appeared around them, as a downpour of acid rain fell upon them.

"Thanks man" Kevin said.

"You're welcome."

Across the battle field, Kevin saw a strange golden ball floating in the air. Naturally, he assumed gold meant good, and he scooped it up into his hands, and dashed back to Sora.

He crushed the ball in his hands, and the explosion of light washed over them both.

Luckily, he was right, and Kevin felt as good as new.

Suddenly, light began surrounding his and Sora's Keyblades.

Kevin held the blade over his head, as the light washed over him. Suddenly, the Keyblade his familiar was holding appeared in his left hand.

"I thought I was the only one who could use two Keyblades." Sora said, his clothes had become red, and he was holding a pure black Key in his left hand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin asked.

"I think I am." Sora said.

Sora crossed his Keyblades low to the ground, and Kevin climbed on top of them.

"On three. One. Two. THREE!" Sora shouted, as he shot Kevin into the air, but not before Collin jumped onto Kevin's back.

At the peak of his jump, Kevin was right above the nightmare, which was wrecking his friends, while his familiar jumped into the air.

Kevin threw his Keyblades down at the nightmare, while Sora shot a ball of light at the blades.

Kevin dived back down and grabbed the blades, falling onto the nightmare with his familiar on his back.

The blades cut through the nightmare like a warm knife through butter, and the nightmare faded away.

"The name's Sora by the way." Sora said, as he outstretched his hand. "Kevin, nice to meet someone who has a Keyblade too." He said, as they shook hands.

"Um…. So how do we get out of here?" Kevin asked, as he scratched the back of his head, with a nervous smile on his face.

"We should have been transported out of here, since the nightmare has been destroyed. I wonder why we haven't been transported out." Sora said.

"M-M-Maybe you should ask h-h-him!" Swaine said, as he pointed behind the two Keybearers.

The two teens turned around to see the Dark Djinn himself floating there.

"Keybearers? What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen one like you since Alicia challenged me with one. I can't remember his name. I think it was….. John? Yes that was it." Shadar said.

Kevin jumped. That was his father's name. his father had gone missing when he was a little kid, around the same time Brent had.

"W-What did you do to h-him?" Kevin asked.

"Well when he saw me capture Alicia, he went running, something about, having to see his son again." Shadar said.

'So he's alive, but I wonder where.' Kevin thought.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes." Shadar said, as he put his hands out in front of him, sending Oliver, Drippy, Swaine, and Esther back to Perdida.

"Now that's better. Let's see how good you Keybearers are." He said, as he summoned a huge group of Neoshadows.

"Here is the deal. If you defeat these heartless, then you can go free, but you must leave this world imediatley, if you die, well then you die. Oh, and don't think you can stay afterward, I'll be sending you away myself, and I'll be locking this world away for, quite a while." Shadar said.

The Dark Djinn then summoned a portal in the air behind him, and he disappeared through it.

"You ready Kevin?" Sora asked.

"Are you kidding me? This will be easy as pie!" Kevin said, a nervous smile on his face.


	6. Destiny Islands (Sry if short)

The Gummi Ship roared as it flew through space.

"I still can't believe we didn't find a way to stay." Kevin said.

"Hey, the guy said he was going to seal away the world for a while, Oliver and the others will be fine, plus, I have this." Sora said, as he pulled a charm out of his pocket.

The charm was completely blue, with Drippy's lantern, and Ollie's wand on it. "If we ever need the help of Oliver and the gang, we can call them with this." Sora said, as he tossed it towards Kevin.

"So, where are we going." Kevin asked. "'Cause, I have no idea where my home is, and I don't think I get an internet signal from out here to call just go on Google Maps." Kevin said, as he pulled out his IPhone.

"Kevin, from what your story sounds like, your world was destroyed, and whatever group took your friends will have taken them somewhere completely unknown to you, and complicated to get to." Sora said.

"Well, at least that's my experience with cloaked men who steal my friends away." Sora said.

"SO then where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"My home. Destiny Islands, completely secure from heartless, nobodies, and anything that could want to kill us." Sora said.

"So, why are we going there?" Kevin asked.

"Well, if you want to get your family back, we're gonna have to save the worlds, which means you're gonna need a lot of training." Sora said. "But it's worth it when you get to kick the bad guy's butt." Sora added when he saw Kevin's face.

"Kevin, go get some sleep, that's where I'm going, I'll set the ship to auto pilot. When we get home, you get a week to settle in, and then training will begin." Sora said. "Just take the room with either the blue door or the yellow door, but the bed is either gonna be too big, or WAY too small for you." Sora said.

"Why is that? Did a giant and a midget stay with you?" Kevin asked.

"Technically their tall dog and a small duck, but I guess you could say that. Goodnight Kevin." Sora said, leaving Kevin with a very confused look on his face.

Kevin went into the yellow door room, where he found a large bed, with a curtain draped around it. On the wall was a large portrait of a large dog with a small puppy in his arms. Along the wall were many racks which were dominated by tons of different types of shields. From one made of a turtle shell, to one made of a strange flexible white material. In the closet, the same outfit was there over and over again.

Kevin plopped down in the bed, and took the pictures of Olivia, and the picture of all his friends out of his pocket. Tears began to fall onto the picture as he fell asleep.

-LOK-

When they arrived in Sora's world, Kevin glued himself to the window of the Gummi Ship.

He couldn't believe there was a place even more beautiful than the beaches around his home, but this place took the cake. A huge tree fort, a dock, gigantic waterfall, the whole nine yards.

Sora told him that the large part of the tree fort had been turned into a state of the art simulator room to keep in shape in case the worlds have trouble again. He also said that that siumulator room would be where he would spend the next few months where he would be trained.

Once the Gummi Ship landed in the cave on the opposite side of the island. Upon exiting the ship, a red headed girl about Sora's age dashed towards him. Sora picked her up and swung her around in the air.

"I missed you Kiari, it's been a LONG few days without you here." Sora said, as he placed her back on the ground.

"Sora who's this?" Kiari asked, pointing to Kevin.

"Hi my name's Kevin; I say random things when I'm nervous. Do you like bees?" Kevin said.

"1. Hi Kevin, my name's Kiari 2. I say random things when I'm nervous to 3. No they sting me all the time." She said.

"Ya me to!" Kevin said, throwing his hands out to his sides.

The three began to bust out laughing, holding their sides, and acting like friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Well Kiari, Kevin here is going to be training with me here, he has a Keyblade to, and, well, I'll tell you the rest later." Sora said.

"Well, since you'll be receiving training from Sora for the next few months, you should probably find a place to stay here on the islands, and meet everyone around town." Kiari said.

Kevin opened his munny pouch and found 200 munny inside! 'It seems like Guilders are worth a lot munny wise, I should remember that for when we go back there' Kevin thought.

"Oh and who is this!" Kiari shouted as she saw Collin walk out of the Gummi Ship, his shield strapped to his back and his Keyblade banished.

"Oh, this is my familiar Collin! I got him on the world of Ni No Kuni, which is also the world where I found out I'm the 'Child of Light'. You two know anything about that?" Kevin asked.

"Well this isn't good." Sora said.

"What isn't good?" Kevin asked, worry on his face. Was he evil? Was he going to destroy someone or something?

'Well, the King of Disney Castle, King Mickey, sent us a message in a bottle. It said that he had foreseen that when the Child of Light comes, that there would be a war. Maleficent, the most evil and wicked person in all of the worlds, would gain so much power, that she would not be stopped unless the Child of Light and the Keyblade Master fight her off." Sora explained.

"So your telling me, that me being here is gonna cause some kind of war?" Kevin asked.

"No, but events leading up to now would show that Maleficent is gaining power, you being here means that it's all about to go down, and it's gonna be soon." Kiari said.

"So you'll need training from both of us, Kiari will teach you how to completely harness the light in your heart in battle, I will teach you how to become a Keyblade Master. You'll need to be one if you're going to battle Maleficent and her crew." Sora said.

"For now you can stay with me and my mom at my house, we'll keep you safe. Training needs to start ASAP. I'll take you to my house now; we're waking up at six a.m. tomorrow morning, so get some sleep tonight. For now, we can just have some fun." Sora said.

**Author's Notes! _**

2 chapters in one day?! Oh how I spoil you.

Alright, this is decision time. From here, I could right his training as this story and the sequel would be when everything happens, but I don't much like that, though there will be sequels, do you think Kevin and Sora can fight a war in fifteen chapters? No they can't.

Also, give me some reviews on what you think so far, please.

And, let's not call me Roxas2134, how about Nerdcast_C. Ya that's good.

Nerdcast_C out.


	7. Training Days

The simulator room was completely white in the actual simulator part of it, while the control room was painted to look like the beach of the islands.

"You really don't know how to summon your Keyblade?" Sora asked, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why would I say that if I wasn't telling the truth?" Kevin asked

"Well, do you even know the name of your Keyblade?"

"No"  
"So it didn't come to you when you first summoned it?"

"Are you going to help or ask retarded questions?" Kevin asked in a condescending way.

"Fine, the first thing you have to do is focus, imagine it smashing through any barrier to get into your grasp, then, make it be so." Sora said, in an Chinese monk imitation voice

Kevin shut his eyes very tightly. His mind strained, imagining the Keyblade crashing through barrier after barrier until, finally, it appeared in his hand.

_Peacekeeper_

"So what does it say?" Sora asked.

"Its name is Peacekeeper. It's been the Keyblade of all the Children of Light that there have ever been." Kevin said.

"Congratulations! Lesson one has been completed!" Sora said in a deep British accent.

"Wow Sora, you're such a nerd." Kevin said

"Ya, you get in as many shots at me as you can, now get in the simulator." Sora said, punching in a few numbers in the keyboard.

_**Two Months Later**_

Kevin crawled out of the simulator room drenched in a thick coat of sweat.

Ever since he had begun his training Sora had made him relive all of Sora's past adventures, Kevin had just gotten done fighting Xemnas, and he had some very strong words for that guy whenever he landed a hit on him.

"So? How was it?" Sora asked him, his feet propped up on the control board for the simulator.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked between deep breaths. He got up from the floor and went to sit down in the chair next to Sora.

"Here drink this potion." Sora handed him a small green bottle.

Kevin groaned as he chugged down the horrible tasting green fluid.

"I can't get over how HORRIBLE this tastes, it's like drinking raw sewage out of a can!" Kevin said.

"Man, if you think that tastes bad you should try eating bugs with Timon (Is that how you spell it?) And Pumba over in the Pride lands. Now that is disgusting." Sora said, cringing.

"I did, remember, you actually made me re-do that part OVER AND OVER AGAIN. If I recall correctly you told me 'I wasn't truly enjoying the bugs as much as I should'" Kevin said, in his best Sora voice.

"Well you weren't" Sora said, as he punched in a few more lines of code into the Simulator's keyboard.

"Hey Sora? Why is there a Gummi Ship landing outside?" Kevin said, looking out the window at the LVL 5 Highwind Gummi Ship landing on the beach outside.

"Well I figured if you're going to learn about magic and defensive techniques, I figured you should learn from the best!" Sora said, running outside of the simulator room.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted, as his two friends climbed down the landing ramp of the Gummi Ship.

"SORA!" They shouted, running towards him and tackling him in a large dog pile on the sand, laughing like lunatics.

"Um….Hi!" Kevin said, as he climbed down the ladder and onto the beach

"Hiya!" Goofy shouted with a dumb smile on his face.

Goofy and Donald climbed off of Sora when they saw Kevin land on the sandy beach.

"You two are always playing around aren't you?" A British voice from inside the ship said.

"Oh I forgot that I invited Merlin along to. Kevin you remember Donald, Goofy, and Merlin from the simulator." Sora said.

"Hiya! I'm Goofy!" the tall dog said

"Donald!" Shouted the duck

"My name is Merlin; it's very nice to meet a Keyblade wielder like Sora, especially the Child of Light." Merlin exclaimed, while stroking his beard

"I'm guessing the real training Is about to begin isn't it?" Kevin asked lazily.

"Ya, ya it is. In the next few days you'll receive more training from Donald, Merlin, and Goofy without me, I will be attending to some other affairs, and if you pass the test I'm preparing for you, then, well, you'll see." Sora said ominously, with a smirk on his face.

"Um….. Ok?" Kevin said, with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Come now Kevin, Donald and I have some magic to teach you now don't we?" Merlin said, beckoning him into the simulator room.

Once they reached the simulator room, Merlin, Donald, and Kevin all stepped into the actual simulator part of the room, leaving Kevin very confused.

"Merlin, no offense, but I'm already as good at magic as Sora is, I mean, I did go through his adventures in the simulator." Kevin said, an arrogant smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Are you now? Well if you're an 'expert' then why don't you create a firaga tornado around yourself to deflect my blizaga attack hm?" Merlin said.

"Fine, no issue!" Kevin said, stepping away from Merlin.

In a puff of smoke, a staff appeared in Merlin's hand. He began to mutter a few words, Kevin caught blizaga in one of them, then full power. The staff's tip began to form an icy cloud around it.

In the blink of an eye, Merlin shouted "FREEZE!" and a huge chunk of ice began to fly towards Kevin.

"FIRE!" Kevin shouted, his keyblade in front of him.

Nothing happened, no impressive spire of fire appeared. All Kevin could think about was how close that ice chunk was flying towards him, and how much of an idiot he was to challenge a master wizard.

Just as the ice was about to hit him in the chest, it froze in place. Floating three inches above Kevin's chest, it was hit by a huge fireball.

"Now that's how you cast a blizaga spell." Merlin said.

Kevin's arrogant smile had disappeared from his face. In its place was a look of intense fear, and a small impressed look was in there to.

"H-How?" Kevin stuttered in amazement.

"The simulator only made you think you could cast the spells, but the simulator was only meant to train you to use your keyblade a bit better, and to become more acquainted with fighting, and thinking on your feet." Sora said over the intercom. "And it's never a good idea to question Merlin, I remember the first time I did, I got a fireball to the arm."

"Ya so do I." Kevin said, rubbing his arm in remembrance of the simulated pain.

"Now, if you'd like to stop being arrogant, we can start!" Shouted Donald

**Three weeks later**

"Now, back to the first thing I did to you Kevin." Merlin began, his beard was covered in scorched marks, and parts of his staff had permanent frost marks on it.

"I'll cast blizaga and you'll deflect it with the firaga spiral." Merlin said.

"Sora! Set the room to be in the courtyard where we fought dragon Maleficent in our first journey!" Donald quaked at the roof.

The room suddenly changed, becoming much bigger, and much more round. Kevin's appearance changed to, he became shorter, his clothes changed to Sora's from his first adventure, and he felt a lot of hair sprout from his head.

"Really Sora? We couldn't keep me at my normal state?"

"You look better that t way anyway!" Sora said over the now invisible intercom

"Ready Kevin?" Merlin asked

He summoned Peacekeeper to his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Kevin said, getting into his battle position.

The ice spike jetted towards him at a HIGH speed. He focused, tapping in to some of the anger form his training, and from the day his friends were taken, and before he knew it, a GIGANTIC spire of fire appeared around him, melting the ice spike before it got close enough for it to be dangerous.

"Good job. But you have much more to learn along your journey." Merlin said, as he walked out of the once again white training room.

**The Next Day**

Kevin walked into the simulator room, to find it empty. He looked at his watch "That's weird, Goofy told me we'd be training at eight o'clock on the dot, don't be late! But where is he?" Kevin said to himself in wonderment.

**BOOM**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kevin rushed to the window to see Donald and Goofy on the beach. Donald's wand was smoldering, and Goofy's clothes looked charred as he got up from the sand.

"I don't think you should show him that one Goofy!" Donald quaked between laughs.

"Aw shucks, do you think I'll be a good teacher Donald?" Goofy asked with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Of course you will! We trained Sora didn't we? A part from his personality he's fine!" Donald said reassuring his friend.

Kevin ran down to the beach for his first time training outside of the simulator.

"Oh hey Kevin! You didn't hear that boom earlier right?" Goofy asked, rubbing the back of his head, and hiding the scorch marks on his shield behind him.

"What boom? I was in the simulator; all noise is cut off in there!" Kevin said, sparing the feelings of his friend.

"Oh, uh, never mind!" "Why don't we head up to the simulator then huh?" Goofy said with a strange smile on his face.

They reached the simulator room, where Sora and Donald were waiting for them.

Upon entering the room, a simulation Sora appeared, and the room changed into a model of the nightmare realm from Ni No Kuni.

"So you know I'm here to teach you about defense right?" Goofy asked

"Ya, Sora told me all about how I need to learn how to defend myself even better than he does, so he said I should learn from the best!" Kevin said

"Alright, I'm going to disappear into SIM. Sora for a second when he transforms into his Valor Form, then you try your best to fend of the real Sora's attacks, he'll be controlling SIM Sora." Goofy said, a enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Alright I'm ready! Let's do it!" Kevin said, Peacekeeper appearing in his hand.

Goofy disappeared, and the other Sora's clothes changed to red.

Immediately, SIM Sora rushed toward Kevin, slashing, stabbing, and trying to break his defense. Slowly, Kevin fended off every attack, with only a few getting in to smack him in the chest.

After five minutes of this back and forth, Kevin began to lose grip on his Keyblade, and soon enough, it clattered out of his hands.  
Kevin reached out his hand, willing it to return to him from where it rested on a boulder floating In the distance, but, just as it returned, SIM Sora had his Keyblades poised around his neck

"So…..Goofy, you want to come back out now?" Kevin said, seeing that he couldn't move the Keys from his neck.

SIM Sora suddenly disappeared and reappeared across the room where he was at the start. Goofy appeared above him, his gloved hand outstretched.

Kevin grabbed onto his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"I think I need some more help"

**One month three weeks and a day later**

SIM Sora had gone into his Final Form, flying around the nightmare realm's sky, while Kevin jumped boulder to boulder following him around.

SIM Sora turned around and sent a huge ball of light flying towards him. Kevin brought his Keyblade up and sent it right back at the flying SIM knocking him out of the sky, and plummeting to the ground.

SIM Sora jumped back up when Kevin jumped to the ground. He flew toward Kevin, and began smashing his Keys down onto Kevin's keyblade.

He jumped back and rolled out of the way of SIM Sora's incoming Keyblades.

SIM Sora flew toward him. Kevin rolled out of the way, and hooked his keyblade into Sora's foot, making him fall to the ground.

Kevin pinned the SIM Sora to the ground and poised his keyblades to the SIM'S neck.

The room once again turned white, and the SIM disappeared from the room. Goofy appeared next to Kevin and patted him on the back.

"I think you're ready" Sora said over the intercome


	8. The Child of Darkness

"Ready for what?" Kevin asked, dismissing his Keyblade and walking through the door.

Sora handed him a potion. "A test, I have to see if this training paid off or not, so we can finally go to other worlds, and so we can finally find your friends."

"Wait, you're going with me? I thought I was going solo or with Donald and Goofy." Kevin said, downing the potion and cringing.

"I think you'll need me, I am a little bit more experienced then you are when it comes to fighting the heartless, I mean, you've only faced a few real ones." Sora said

"On the subject of adventuring, how did you end up on Ni No Kuni if you didn't know that the worlds are threatened?" Kevin asked.

"I saw in a dream, a world was in danger of being lost to a great darkness, and I saw a Keyblade, to be specific I saw Peacekeeper. It was being held by a man that I couldn't see. I could see in him that he would be able to save the worlds from this darkness, so I came in." Sora said.

It seemed to Kevin as if Sora were hiding something, but he didn't press on, if Sora had something to hide he probably had good reason.

"So, what is your theory on why your friend Brent attacked you that day?" Sora asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I think I may know why." Kevin began to re-cap the day that Brent disappeared from Palm Island.

"When Brent and I were thirteen, we both liked Olivia at the same time. So the day that Brent disappeared, he found out that I was trying to make a move on Olivia, he got really mad and, well, we fought." Kevin began with a sad expression on his face.

"Everyone showed up to watch, because apparently the best entertainment in the world is to watch the two most popular guys in school exchange blows."

"In the end, I won, and Brent was sent to the hospital for a broken nose and arm. When I went to check on him after school, he was gone. Everyone thought he ran away or died or something. IN the end I told Olivia I liked her and we dated ever since. I guess since I never apologized for embarrassing him and 'stealing' the women he loved. I guess that's why he didn't try to hurt Olivia, but went out of his way for her to watch me get hurt" Kevin said.

Tears began to well up in his eyes after remembering that day, watching his friends get taken away and watching his mother die before his very eyes.

_**BOOM**_

The islands were shook by a huge explosion. Sand began to spread and rise until the area looked like one of the first battles Sora had with Xehanort's heartless.

"SORA!" A female voice shook the room.

"Kiari!" Sora jumped to the door and rushed out of the room.

"What's going on?!" Kevin shouted as he summoned Peacekeeper to his hands and followed Sora through the door.

"How many princesses is that now? About seven of the now eight Princess of Heart?" A very familiar, and spine chilling voice came to Kevin's ears.

Brent stood across the beach from where they stood behind a honeycomb force field.

"Oh if it isn't Kevin! Oh, cute Keyblade, how about this one?" Brent extended his hand to the side, where a cloud of darkness formed around his hand.

When the cloud dissipated, a Keyblade had formed in his hand. The hilt was two jet black bat wings, with a red trim around the side. Where they met at the bottom a black tail formed, going down to the heartless symbol as the keychain. From where the wings met at the top, two zig zag lines went up the jet black blade. One line was red, the other purple. When the two lines met at the top, the nobody symbol formed, except, (no surprise here) jet black.

_**Conquest**_

"How do you like the Keyblade of the Child of Darkness? It's called conquest, fitting for the things I've been doing isn't it?" Brent said

Beside Brent, Kiari had been tied up in the nobody style chains so she couldn't summon a Keyblade.

"Where is Olivia?!" Kevin shouted in anger, swinging his Keyblade against the honeycomb force field.

"This isn't a little Disney movie, I'm not going to tell you my plan and where I am keeping all the components of said plan, just because I've crippled your strongest chance at finding me."

"Now it's my turn to steal someone from you Kevin, now you just sit and watch as I take everything you love away" Brent said, as he dragged Kiari through a portal of darkness.

"Make sure they can't follow us." Brent ordered the cloaked man outside the portal.

"With pleasure." The man summoned a long sword to his hand out of thin air, wich at this point seems to be normal with most of the villains around here.

The honeycomb wall went down, allowing Kevin and Sora to rush towards the closing portal of darkness, and just as they thought the man was going to let them through, he swung the extremely long long sword in a wide arc, sending a blast of darkness toward them.

Kevin and Sora landed on their feet ten feet away, watching the portal sink back into the ground.

Kevin looked above him, and saw the Creature Cage he was letting Collin sleep in and train in until he was done himself.

"Sora, I need you to do something for me." Kevin said, not taking his eyes of the long sworded man

"Now is not the time to ask for a favor" Sora replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, remember when we fought the nightmare in Ni No Kuni?" Kevin asked.

Sora nodded in remembrance, and nearly laughed at how smoothly and easily they pulled that off.

The hooded man looked at them, analyzing the way they were talking and looked up at the creature cage as well.

Kevin pointed above them with his Keyblade, and Sora immediately summoned Oblivion into his hands.

"You distract him after you fling me, I'll get out Collin and he can help us whoop this guy, maybe he'll even tell us where they took Olivia, my friends, and Kiari." Kevin whispered to him, analyzing his foe

"Sounds like a plan"

"On my mark" Kevin whispered

"NOW!" Sora angled the Keyblades into an X shape, and Kevin jumped up towards the Creature Cage.

The man threw his long sword at the creature cage, knocking it over the force field walls and out of the reach of Kevin.

The man quickly summoned the sword back to his grasp when he saw Sora begin to move toward him.

Sora had rushed towards the man with the long sword, and had already begun defending himself from the man's strong attacks.

Kevin charged towards the Man with the long sword, ducking under the arc of darkness that had been thrown toward him.

Kevin began to jump around the cloaked man, ducking under and jumping over the swings he made with his sword.

The man swung his long sword's hilt around his shoulders, trying to bash it into Kevin to throw him off, stealing his attention from the Keyblade Master that

The distractions Kevin was making, let Sora rush in and begin to thrash his Keyblades into the man.

As Kevin jumped around the man, he was able to hook Peacekeeper around the long sword, allowing him to throw the long sword to the side.

The man reached out and grabbed Kevin by the tail of his shirt, throwing him into the force field walls, sending him to the ground.

Sora charged at the man, Oblivion spinning in his left hand while Oathkeeper was at his side.

The man summoned his long sword back to his hand and threw another disc of darkness in his direction

Sora jumped high over the arc, rolling in front of the man, much to his surprise.

Kevin had gotten up from the sand, and charged the cloaked man, pulling the long sword from his hands allowing Sora to knock him to the floor with a powerful fire spell.

The two Keyblade wielders thrust their Keys into the black coated man's chest, making him fall to the ground.

"_Where. Are. They._" Kevin said through clenched teeth.

"Like I would tell you." The man in the cloak said, as he began to melt into a puddle of darkness.

Kevin had had enough at his point. In the past few months his friends had been abducted, his girlfriend had been abducted, and he watched his mother die. He was done with it.

Suddenly he began to feel very warm, and he saw Sora slowly start to back away from him. Even Collin began to back off.

"What the-" Sora began

Kevin walked over to the nearby water and looked at his reflection.

Radiating from him was a large mass of light.

"Oh my god."

With every moment Kevin stood there, the light began to build around him. Sora and Collin ran into the simulator room out of fear of being vaporized by the intense heat.

Kevin walked over to the hooded man who had been continuously being vaporized by the heat of the light radiating from Kevin.

Kevin looked down to his hand and saw the light that was swirling around it and up his Keyblade.

He banished Peacekeeper from his hands.

Looking down at his hand he remembered what Brent did to him all those weeks ago. He had begun to radiate a thin layer of darkness himself upon reflection, so this must have had happened to him when his powers where discovered.

Kevin shut his eyes and began to imagine the light that was radiating around him to form into a tight ball in his hand. When he opened his eyes the light had indeed formed in his hand, and he could tell that he was no longer radiating light.

The cloaked man had begun to absorb the dark energy that was keeping him alive, and he had almost became well enough to get back up.

"Now you're going to tell me where everyone is, or I'm going to fling this thing into your face, and then you'll lose any chance of living" Kevin had knelt back down and poised the ball of light at the mans throat.

"You can't kill, what is already dead" the man groaned in immense pain as he tried to pull himself back together.

Kevin stood up and pointed his arm at the cloaked man.

The ball of light began to rotate in his hand and flared in his hand like a small star ready to explode in a large ball of light.

Kevin released the small ball of energy and flung it into the man's chest.

"Aaaaagh!" The man screamed in pain as he disappeared from the sand of the beach, leaving behind only a pure white version of his cloak.

"Dude, that was AMAZING" Sora rushed out of the simulator room with an awed expression plastered to his face.

"I guess I know you can handle yourself out there"


	9. Gregor the Overlander

"Where to now?" Kevin asked once he and Sora had boarded the Gummi Ship.

"Its not as simple as just a destination!" Donald said with a smile on his face.

"We need to find some clues!" Goofy added

Kevin had finally geared up for his adventure, and he could definitely say that he was pumped to finally be able to find his friends.

The white cloak he earned for defeating the mystery man had been cut into a short sleeved jacket, still with the organization chains. He was wearing a pure black under shirt with a Key insignia embroidered onto the center of it. His pants were like Sora's, where they went down to just above his ankles, leaving his legs below bear except for short socks. On his feet he wore nonslip lace less sneakers for easy travel and so he wouldn't slip in rainy areas.

"Goofy and Donald are right! We need to find out where your friends are, so we need to go to as many worlds as we can to figure it out!" Sora said, as the ship launched off the islands.

"Hey! Didn't we say I should be driving the Gummi Ship!

**On a strange world somewhere near our current heroes**

Gregor had the sense of falling. He opened and closed his eyes, realizing it was too dark to see. He turned all around, only feeling the wind rushing through his shaggy hair, and arms. The place had an uncertain air of familiarity to it, but Gregor couldn't figure out why. Then, a scream pierced the air. Gregor flipped around towards the noise as best he could, expecting to see someone, but his eyes still couldn't discern any objects. Another scream came from his left, but as he turned, there was another to his right. Then another scream, coming from behind him. Screams were quickly filling the surrounding area with the deafening noise. Gregor shoved his hands to his ears, curling up into a plummeting fetal ball, surrounded by terrified voices.

Barely insolating the anguishing sounds of those around him, Gregor screamed, "Be quiet!" at the voices. As if responding to his word, there was a sound; not of screaming like the rest, but of something more sickening and gruesome. Below him, there was a thud. One of the screams vanished along with it. Thud, thud, went another two screams. Soon, all around him, the screams were being cut off and being replaced by a thud. Gregor's anticipation grew. "_What is this?"_he thought. "_What's going on?"_ He tried to scream, but no noise came out.

Gregor fell for what felt like another hour. His anxiety grew with each passing moment. Just when Gregor couldn't take it anymore, he hit something. The feeling of falling abruptly stopped, replaced with sense of rising. As he miraculously rose, his bearings slowly returned to him. Foggy at first, but definitely an improvement from before. He was riding Ares, his bond. He looked at the direction that they were headed, and an audible gasp escaped from him.

There was a group of dreary vagabonds at the mouth of a stone pit, which he and Ares where coasting down towards now. He recognized them immediately as Luxa, Ripred, Temp, Aurora, Boots, and his Dad. They were on the quest from The Prophecy of Gray. Ares landed on the cold stone, and went to stand by Aurora. Gregor began walking towards Luxa, who was… crying?

"Luxa?" Gregor asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to look up at him. "Luxa? Everything is going to be fine, OK? It's going to be fine."

She looked up at him, her beautiful violet eyes contorted in a mixture of hurt, fear, and transgression. "Why?" she asked simply. "Why were you saved?"

Gregor looked at her, face expressing the true internal shock that was a result of what she had just said. "Luxa, what are you talking about?"

Before she had a chance to answer, his Dad spoke up. "Gregor, son, how could you leave me here like this?" Gregor's Dad asked, unimpressionable pain in his voice as he gestured to himself and to the pit. "Dad, you know-"

"Let Tick, die, how could you, let Tick die?" cried Temp.

"I-" Gregor began.

They all let lose with questions. Horrible and torturing memories resurfaced in Gregor's mind; the battle against the ants, against the rats, and against the Bane.

"How could you let me die, Gregor?" asked Ares accusingly. "I thought we were bonded!"

Gregor turned to Ares, pleading. "I tried to save you! I tried Ares!"

The other members of the group grew silent, as if to spectate the debate.

"The prophecy asked for the warrior's death, not mine!" Ares argued.

The Gummi Ship had been put into auto pilot mode for the night, as they raced towards Olympus Coliseum. A new room had been installed next to Goofy's for Kevin to sleep in, which he got to decorate himself.

Kevin had taken a page from Sora's book, and filled his room with pictures and memories of his friends. Donald even showed him a way to use a spell that would make the walls show certain things depending on how he felt at the time. Currently, Kevin had the wall alive with the image of him and all his friends laughing and playing in the park just a month before Brent came.

The room had been decorated with the animated walls, along with framed pictures of his friends and family that he kept with him. Keeping up the 'trend' of having a large picture of the thing you cared about most, Kevin had hung up a picture of him and Olivia slow dancing at their school's prom night and put it in the huge frame.

Kevin was sitting up in the bed, staring at the animated walls, watching his old happy, optimistic self, play with his friends. The joy he felt at actually leaving and finding his friends had gone, having been replaced by a large amount of worry. What if his friends were being tortured, why did Brent say eight Princesses of Heart when there are only seven?

Kevin was confused to say the least, but he knew if he were to find the answers he wanted, he would need to get some sleep.

**Gregor**

Gregor fell to his knees in that moment. He too had been wondering why he had not died in that cave instead of Ares. Ares was right. It was Gregor's death that the prophecy asked for, not anyone else's (save the Bane).

The questioning resumed again, and Gregor couldn't take it. He fell back, his sight slowly disappearing just as it was when he was falling. Soon there was quiet, and he was alone. Gregor sat upright in his bed, sweating from the terrifying nightmare he just had. This was not uncommon for him. For the past five years, he had been having nightmares of the sort, but they were rarely this intense.

Gregor threw off his covers and made to the bathroom, that was five steps from his room. Well, it wasn't really a room. It was a storage closet, but that suited him just fine. Wearing nothing but his boxers, Gregor looked into the mirror. "_Huh"_Gregor thought. _"I'm a walking, talking record, aren't I?"_ It was true. He could map out his adventures in the Underland because of all the scars he had accumulated over the year he spent down there.

"Gregor?" a voice Gregor recognized as Lizzie said threw the door. "Is that you?"

Gregor sighed, and opened the door a crack. "Yeah Liz, it's me. Now go back to bed." She nodded and sunk back to bed. Gregor was too tired to be angry at how paranoid his family was. Even though they tried not to let on, they were scared he would leave them and escape to the Underland. Gregor couldn't believe that they would think he could do that! Break his family apart right after they had reunited! _"Why can't they just—"Gregor_ sighed, bringing his hand first to his forehead, and then ran it through his brown hair._"Don't let the rager side take over."_

When Gregor had gotten back to the Overland, he had been in a stupor. For weeks all he would think about was the Underland. When he reminisced, however, something nagged at him. It took him a while, but he found out what it was. He was just about to leave the docks of the Underland when Ripred had told him, "That isn't just going to go away; it's part of you." Gregor realized how right Ripred had been, but if he ever saw the old rat, he would never admit it.

Since then, Gregor had been observing himself. To be more exact, his rager side. He found out within a few months of altercations at school who tried to mess with Angelina and Larry that the rager persona relates to every emotion. It mostly covered two emotions, though. Hope, one which Vikus had given him, and love. Needless to say where that came from.

He had his suspicions when he first kissed Luxa. It was not the normal raging feeling that he got when he fought, but it had been just as strong in a different, softer, way.

Gregor hadn't seen Luxa in five years; he missed her most of all. After a year of quests and deaths and revelations, they had confessed their feelings for each other. Gregor had been worried that he just said that in the heat of the moment, when he thought he was going to die. However, after he survived his fight with the Bane, he realized he really did love her. Wait a minute…

"Her birthday is next week!" Gregor exclaimed. How had he forgotten Luxa's birthday? He thought about her all the time and he forgot her _birthday?_ Gregor slammed his hand into his head, angry at his stupidity. Ripred really was right; he was all brawn and no brains. However, if he was serious, he could still pull this off. _Her birthday is in exactly one week from today. That means I have tomorrow to go work at Mrs. Cormaci's for forty bucks._

With the forty dollars he got from Mrs. Cormaci, he had another forty saved from the last time he went. His family wasn't struggling financially anymore, so Gregor could save his money that he got from work. Gregor turned back to the mirror again. _Who would know what to get for her though?_Gregor thought. He knew for sure that he shouldn't risk buying something when she wouldn't like it. Luxa was turning seventeen, so someone their age should be able to help out…

Gregor threw his palm back to his head. _Angelina!_Gregor yelled at himself silently. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?_Gregor stood up straight, looking himself in the eye through the mirror. _You better get this right,_he said to the mirror. _Or I will never forgive you._With a nod of consent, Gregor left the small, cramp bathroom and rolled back into bed. _I'll ask her Monday,_he thought to himself.

Gregor awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He fumbled around and shut it off. The thing was so loud and obnoxious. What was it trying to do? Waking him up so early on a Monday morn…. _Crap!_ Gregor thought. _I have to get ready for school!_

Gregor vaulted out of bed, leaving his sheets looking like a bomb had been dropped. He quickly showered and ate and got dressed. He was brushing his teeth when Boots came up beside him to brush hers.

Stopping for a second, Gregor examined his little sister. She was seven now, her golden curls more bright then ever. She had a shirt on that said, "Princess". Gregor saw it at the store last month and couldn't resist getting it for her. Boots looked up at him with the same brown eyes he had. "Gregor, what's wrong?" He snapped out of his little day dream and replied, "Nothing Boots. You're just getting big!" Boots looked at him sternly. "I am a big girl!" she said. Gregor held up his hands in defeat.

"You sure are little one."

Five minutes later (Boots spilled toothpaste so he had helped her clean it up); they were on there way to school. Lizzie was sick today, so she wouldn't be going with them. "Bye!" Boots said cheerfully. She loved school; every part of it.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" They waved goodbye as they walked out the door. After all these years, the hallway was still pretty bad. The white paint was starting to intermingle with a dust looking gray, and was peeling off the walls. One time, Gregor tripped and his nails scraped the wall, leaving a giant three prawn claw mark in the wall.

"Gregor, I'm cold." Boots complained, hugging his leg. He reached down and patted her head. "Don't worry little girl, we're almost outside." It was the middle of September, so it was starting to get kind of cold in The Big Apple. However, his apartment building was colder, so all they had to do was survive the walk until they were outside. Finally Gregor pushed through the large glass doors, and slightly warmer weather hit his face. He looked around at people's faces as they walked by before moving on. _How is it that they don't know?_

Before he got caught up in his thoughts, Gregor grabbed Boots' hand and tugged her along to the elementary school, about a block away from his High School. He dropped her off in the little playground out front and started moving towards school. Gregor didn't make any new real friends since the Underland. Everyone except Larry and Angelina just avoided him. Some were even scared of him. When he walked by kids being bullied, the bullies would stop and back off, probably because of what happened two years ago.

It was a bright spring day; school had just started up again. The weather was nice enough to wear shorts and a shirt, but because of his scars, Gregor wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Like always. Larry and Angelina were the only ones who knew about them, although they didn't know how he got them. The school gang leader, Jason Braq, a tall and particularly overweight guy, with black haired and chubby hands, was out of kids to bully since the last switched schools. Naturally, he would turn to the weird kid that always wears long sleeved shirts and jeans, never showing any skin. He and his three friends had stopped him from picking up Boots at the end of school one day.

"Hey there, freak." Jason sneered. "It sure is nice out today, don't you think?"

"Nah," Gregor replied. "Still kind of cold to me." Jason's smile faded a bit.

"No one likes a smart-ass, kid." Gregor leaned back, a crowd starting to grow, sensing the oncoming fight. "No one likes a bully either," Gregor retorted. "Or did you not get the memo?" A moan rose from the crowd of bystanders. Jason looked around, eyes enraged. "That's it kid. You asked for it." Jason said, getting into an attack position, his friends following suit.

Gregor smiled wryly at their positions. "Four on one? I'm honored!" but then Gregor turned serious, his eyes angry. "But I think I'll pass." This time it was Jason's turn to smile. "Worried are we? How the high and mighty have fallen!" Jason snickered. The crowd laughed a little. However, this wasn't good enough for Jason. "Where are your friends? Oh wait, what friends?" He and his friends were howling with laughter along with some of the crowd. Jason looked him in the eyes. "Or are they dead?" Within a second, Jason was slammed into the wall behind him dazed. Everyone followed back to Gregor, whose leg was out from kicking Jason. He set down his leg and looked around. "What?" he asked simply as if nothing had happened. He just received wide eyed stairs. Finally Larry came in and broke up the crowd. "Come on! Go home! Tomorrow is testing! Shoo!" Larry made gestures with his hands emphasizing his words. The crowd slowly trickled away, as did Gregor, but not before a hand grabbed his arm.

"Gregor," a soft, feminine voice said. "Are you….alright?" Gregor turned to see who it was. It was Angelina. He could tell just by her eyes that she was worried about him. Gregor smiled the most fake smile in history so he could utter his next words. "Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Angelina still stared at him, followed by Larry. "Come on guys, I'm fine!" He exclaimed. "Let's get home before it gets dark ok? I still have to pick up Boots and Lizzie."

Gregor came back to real time. He was subconsciously getting things from his locker. Looking around, Gregor saw no one. Just the same old dingy hallway with fading red lockers. He sighed and headed off to his homeroom. He had Mr. Provis, the AP Business teacher with Angelina, to Gregor's great relief. He was so anxious to talk to her about Luxa's gift. Right before he entered the classroom, Gregor felt a hand clasping around his shoulder. Startled, he jumped away, doing a little spin to face the person.

Larry's face looked at him, a smile forming on his face. Larry had jet black hair, which was the same length as Gregor's shaggy do. They were about the same height, although Larry was a bit taller. Larry had asthma, so he was in between skinny and bulky. "So this is how I get treated after how many years?" Larry asked, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry man, it's just that-" Gregor started.

"Don't worry about it." Larry interrupted. "I need to talk to you about something quick."

Gregor's brow furrowed. It was very, very rare that Larry talk to him so. His tone was soft, with a hint of shyness. "Yeah sure man, what is it?" Larry shifted his feet, trying to speak his mind.

"Well, you see….I…. well…" Larry stammered.

"You what?" Gregor pushed, wanting to hear what his friend had to say.

"I think I…..kind of like Angelina."

"Kevin get in here!" Donald's voice shouted from the bridge.

Sirens were blaring, the ship was rocking, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at the controls of the Gummi Ship.

"What's happening?!" Kevin shouted above the sirens as he stumbled to a seat.

"We got blown off course in the middle of the night! We're heading into a warp hole and we can't pull out of it!" Sora shouted, mashing buttons on the control panel, and yanking the steering weal from side to side.

"Hit the deck!" Goofy shouted, diving to the ground and hiding under his shield. Kevin jumped to the floor of the Gummi Ship, meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the floor.

The Ship was surrounded by a purple light, and suddenly, everything went dark.

**A/N**

**Hey guys what did you think of the chapter?**

**I would like to give credit to ****Arch1medes**** for the Gregor the Overlander parts of the chapter.**

**I know there wasn't much of Kevin and the group in this one, but I wanted to focus on the Gregor part and Kevin so I did as much as I could do.**

**R&R**

**Nerdcast_C **


	10. The Warrior

**If you want to know what happened in the Gregor's Choice story between last chapter and this one, go to the following link and read on! I will be picking up from chapter 3 when he wakes up in the prison area.**

Kevin groaned, rubbing his head which had been thrown against something very hard.

"Young man, I am really sorry we had to make acquaintance in such sad circumstances." An old voice came from the opposite side of the room.

'Is he talking to me?'

"As am I. I assume you want me to come with you?" another voice came from across the room.

'I guess not'

"Yes, there is someone that wishes to speak with you." The old voice said

"May I ask?"

"Our Queen"

The two left the room with a slam of the door.

"Well that was very strange." Kevin pushed himself to his feet, realizing how dark it was in the dark room.

"_Use the power of your ambitions; focus on the things that drive you. Then when you have located those things, feel the heat, and bring them into a fireball, either to your hand or your Keyblade."_ Merlin had gave him this advice when he was learning how to summon fire.

A small ball of fire appeared in his hand, and the room was washed over in a warm white light.

It was a large rectangular room made completely of stone. There were no other defining features of the room, no grooves in the wall to bash to escape, no windows. Nothing.

Kevin threw the fireball at the wall, letting it light the torch that stood there. He sat on the bench and waited.

**A few hours earlier**

Sora groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

"Aaaaa!" Sora fell to the ground.

He looked over at his ankle and found it was twisted in a very weird way. "Great, a sprained ankle. Where even are we?" Sora said, looking around the area.

It looked like they were all underground in an intercut round tunnel system, which was strange that the Gummi Ship would crash in this area.

"Something isn't right…." Sora dragged himself around the Gummi Ship wreckage where Goofy, Donald, and Kevin were hidden under a large piece of the Gummi Ship. It wasn't large enough or heavy enough to be hurting them, and they were strong enough to pull themselves out without effort, so Sora didn't worry about it.

Suddenly, a scuttling noise came from somewhere near them. Even more of the noise started from various places around him.

All the noise concentrated into one tight form above him.

Sora sent a hovering fireball above him to find…..a crap load of animals.

Giant ants were sticking to the ceiling, mounted by big rats, with giant spiders near them.

"Oh look, his clothes are so strange, he must be an Overlander! Maybe he'll be useful enough to make us something useful. Tie him up!" The big gray rat riding the biggest ant shouted.

A spider slowly descended from the ceiling and began to spray webbing in Sora's direction.

He summoned the Keyblade to his hand, only for a huge amount of pain to force him to drop it.

"God Damn It!" Sora shouted, as he was encased in goo, and they dragged him through the tunnels.

"Alright kid, you can leave now" A guard woke him up from his sleep on the bench, the large stone door was wide open, and the torch he had lit had long since burned out.

'I must have been very tired to have slept this long!' Kevin walked through the door.

"Where should I go now?" Kevin turned to ask the Guard.

"Vilkus, the Queen's Royal Advisor, has asked that you meet him in the Prophecy room." The Guard ordered.

"It's up the stairs, down the hall, and it's the third door on the left. If the room is covered in carvings then you're good." The Guard added when he saw Kevin's puzzled look.

"Thank you sir!" Kevin walked up the stairs, down the hall, and walked through the third door on the right into a dark room covered in carvings and scrolls.

"You must be the boy my Guard's found on their patrols. My name is Vilkus; I am the Royal Advisor and Grandfather to Queen Luxa." The old man that stood in the prophecy room said.

"My name is Kevin, could you tell me where I am?" Kevin asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"This is the Underland, I'm guessing you're an Overlander. The Underland is a land that was founded by Bartholomew of Sandwich, the Overland is the land above us, the land the Warrior calls New York City." Vilkus replied.

"Thanks, follow up question, have you seen a tall talking wolf(He guessed they wouldn't know what a dog was), a man about as tall as me, and a small talking duck?" Kevin asked, both jokingly and seriously.

"Do you speak of Donald the Mage and Goofy the Knight? They have told us many a tale of their adventures with a man known as Sora; I'm guessing that is the man you were looking for?" The old man answered.

"Yes those are them, so why have you called me here?"

"I would like to discuss with you something of upmost importance to the Underlanders, you see the Cutters, the warrior calls them giant ants, have recently decided that all humans in the Underland are obsolete, and when we found you we saw strange black bugs surrounding you, when a Keyblade appeared in your hand, one like the one our founder had owned when he founded Regalia. So you see, I thought since you possess a Keyblade, you must be a capable fighter, one good enough to be able to fend off the Cutter army, since our warrior left many years ago." Vilkus said,

"Well, since I have no means of seeing my friend Sora, and that he is probably here in the Underland somewhere, the I'll help you with your war, and I'm sure Donald and Goofy will to." Kevin replied.

"Excellent, now would you please accompany me to the War Room, if we are to fight these Cutters than you will have to hear our plans. I will arrange for your friends to be escorted down to meet us." Vilkus said.

Sure enough when they walked into the hall that led to the War Room Donald and Goofy stood waiting for them.

The Dog and Duck rushed towards him, tackling Kevin in a bear hug.

"Hiya Kevin, happy to see you're a-okay!" Goofy laughed

"Ya! I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Donald shouted.

"C'mon guys! Climb off!" Kevin laughed, struggling to get out from under the dog pile.

"Ahem" Vilkus 'cleared' his throat

The three quickly became serious, climbing off of each other and apologizing to the old man.

"Now can we enter the War Room, I'm sure everyone would like to start." Vilkus said, an exasperated tone of voice was prominent.

Every important Regalian in Regalia was sitting at a round table in the War Room.

The room was a large, circular room, taken up by a huge raised oval platform. Along the sides of this platform chairs were placed every few feet, where all the important Regalian generals, advisors, counselors, and Public Figures sat.

"How is that possible? I recall no such thing!" The young Queen of Regalia, Luxa, shouted from the highest up thrones, with two Regalian flags on either side of the throne.

"well it happened, so get over it!" The large rat Ripred shouted from across the room.

"No, I will not 'get over it'!" Luxa said, trying to mimic the rat's raspy voice.

"You advanced my troops without my knowledge! We have no hope of defeating the Cutters at Queenshead! They outnumber us thirty to one!" Luxa shouted.

Ripred turned his back to Luxa, and announced to the few people that were there, "Regalians, your insolent Queen has a point." Luxa smirked. "However," Ripred said, a grin coming on his face. "You have a trump card." At that point, a familiar face objected. "Ripred," Mareth said. "You are an excellent fighter, without a doubt the best the Underland has ever seen. That said, we cannot afford you fighting minor battles everywhere, nor do we have the time and flier to spare to transport you." Ripred just smiled and laughed.

"I want you all to listen, because if there is one thing I hate, it is repeating myself." Ripred said. A voice could be heard from right outside the door, making a large effort to stifle a laugh.

"If we were to, perhaps, have me fight, what would be the conditions?" One old bearded Underlander piped up. "The battle would be the most important!" Ripred nodded.

"Good, Claudius. What else?" The rat asked.

"Well, ideally," Mareth's voice answered once again. "It would be the only battle." At this point Ripred stopped pacing and went over to Mareth. Everyone in the room was confused until Ripred fell to one knee and proclaimed, "Mareth, would you bond with me?" Ripred asked with fake tears in his eyes. "My other bond," Ripred said, indicating Luxa who was standing cockeyed and rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Is so abusive, and stubborn when it comes to thinking. But you! You get my ideas right off! So please, please bond with me." Mareth was practically blushing in embarrassment.

Kevin, Donald, and Goofy all burst out laughing, nearly falling off the platform that sat between Luxa and Ripred.

"Ripred," Mareth said sheepishly. "I-"

That's ok Mareth." Ripred said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I was just kidding. So," he continued. "How would we get the Cutters to invade from once direction?" This time it was Luxa who spoke up.

"We could seal off the entrance to Queenshead. Then they would be forced to go the other way."

Ripred raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and began to clap, which sounded weird because of his claws. "Well done your highness! I knew you could do it!" Luxa wasn't done though. "Then why did you send my troops to Queenshead if we are to seal it off?" Ripred looked at her thoughtfully and just stared. After about two seconds of a standoff, Luxa seemed to understand and pointed her finger at Ripred. "You sent them to seal the entrance!" She said. There was some murmuring amongst the few gathered.

Ripred glared, silencing them. "Yes I did, because I knew once I got you to this conclusion, it would be to late. Kill me for saving lives."

"Before I dismiss you, class," Ripred said, very sarcastically. "I wanted to correct something." He turned to Mareth. "Dear Mareth, I am not your trump card." The rat got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"What mean you?" Luxa asked. Ripred just smiled and stared.

"You have already forgotten the man who humiliated your guards?" Objections erupted across the room, save Luxa and Mareth. Luxa quickly got tired of the chaos and held up a hand, silencing them. "Ripred, I thought the same thing. He has agreed to join us." A voice rose up, "How can we trust him after that?" Just like a bandwagon, the tiny group of officials shot a volley of agreement at the Queen. Ripred was smiling again. The rat seemed to be ecstatic about something, but Kevin wasn't sure what.

"Let me take that one highness." Ripred said, restarting his pacing. "You see, comrades, he didn't invade. I invited him." "In fact, he is right outside." Ripred swung open the door, and a tall, dark haired teen, wearing a white long sleeve silk shirt (the only fabric they possess in the Underland) and tight black pants, about 16 years old, fell out of the hallway, and into the room.

"Officers of Regalia, I re-introduce you to the Warrior of Prophecies."

"DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Kevin shouted, causing Goofy, Donald, and the boy to burst out into laughter.

"G-Gregor?" Luxa walked over to the boy. "Is it really you?"

A goofy smile, much like the one that Kevin, Donald, and Goofy had on their faces appeared on Gregor's. "Yeah Luxa, it's me."

The two teens embraced each other, holding each other as if they never wanted to let each other go again.

A tear ran down Kevin's cheek.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Donald asked, jumping up on the chair beside Kevin.

"Just reminds me of Olivia." Kevin said sadly, watching the two.

Goofy patted Kevin on the back. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"Class dismissed! I'm famished!" Ripred whined as he stretched out on the floor. The small assembly quickly left the room. "Oh, and get a room you two," Ripred chastised. "No one wants to see that." The teens both blushed as Ripred and Mareth laughed.

Luxa felt Gregor take her hand; a feeling which she had fantasized about for years. "Come on, Luxa, let's go."


	11. The Battle of the North Wall

**Gregor**  
Luxa and Gregor raced through the halls towards Luxa's room, just like they did when they were twelve. Elegant decorations and surprised Regalians blurred by as they navigated the twisting and turning hallways. Finally making it to Luxa's room, they collapsed on the closest couch, glad to have some privacy.

"So Luxa, how have you mmmf!" Gregor was interrupted by Luxa's lips pressing into his own. After a brief shock, Gregor began to kiss back. Gregor's tongue fought Luxa's for domination of their mouths, as they ran their hands around each other; Gregor's on the sides of Luxa's face, and hers on the back of his neck.

After a small marathon, the two parted for air. Practically gasping, they regained their breath, both in bliss at what they had just done.

"Wow." Gregor said. "That was… amazing!" Luxa laughed at his happiness; it had been a while since she was truly happy.

"Yes, it really was."

Relaxing on the couch, the two turned to each other, staring deep into each other's eyes, enjoying the company. "Gregor," Luxa asked. "Do you still…?" Gregor smiled at her hopeful face, kissing her. After he pulled away he answered, "Yeah, I do." Remembering the last time he said that, he frowned.

Luxa saw this, and placing her soft hand on his cheek, she asked, "What troubles you?"

Gregor shook his head. "I told everything last night, when you were, umm..." Luxa turned away sheepishly. "Yes, well…" She began.

"Luxa, why did you drink so much?" Gregor asked, concerned. Luxa put her face in her hands. "It clears my mind. Everyone expects me to have answers to everything; the inevitable war with the cutters, our relations with the gnawers, and the corruption of Solovet still conflicts our people. It's too much for me to bear." Putting his arm around her shoulders, Gregor tried to console her. "Luxa," he said softly said in her ear. "Luxa, look at me." Bit by bit, Luxa's eyes returned their attention to Gregor. Smiling, he said, "I won't let you go through this on your own. Let me help you."

Happiness returned to Luxa's face, like a sun had just risen behind her. Taking his free hand, she replied. "Thank you, Gregor. You understand what this entails, correct?" Gregor nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Gradually, they moved closer and closer until their lips met. Gregor remembered the first time he kissed her, and how similar it felt now. Luxa melted at the touch of her best friend, losing herself in the warmth that enveloped her. They sat there, on the soft couch, making up for five years of absence from each other. Building up speed, they began to run their hands up and down each other, not even stopping for breath.

*AHEM*

Hazard stood at the doorway, holding his head in exasperation. Luxa pushed Gregor away so fast; he almost fell off the couch. "Hazard!" Luxa said, trying to smooth herself out. "Why are you here? Should you not be at your lessons?" Gregor sat up and got a good look at Hazard. He was nearly a foot taller than he was since they last met, his black halflander locks sticking out amongst the silver Regalian hair.

"Actually, I finished early today." Hazard said with peering eyes. "It seems that you have been busy." Both Luxa and Gregor blushed. Hazard just laughed and jumped onto one of the vacant couches. "Honestly," he sighed. "Some things never change." Luxa blushed again, but Gregor hadn't been paying attention, so he just laughed at Luxa's obvious discomfort. Glaring at him, Luxa took his hand, and stood up. "Well, we had better get ready." Hazard didn't even open an eye to respond.

"Try to keep your clothes on this time? Other people live here, Luxa." Luxa glared at him, walking quickly to her room, Gregor stumbling around behind her. Luxa plopped down on her bed, stretching, while Gregor just stood awkwardly by her. Laughing, she pulled him down on top of her, causing his face to turn red profusely. Feeling her breath, he looked deep into her eyes. After years of reminiscing and suffering without her, he had finally returned to the Underland; his home.

Luxa seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I missed you." She said. Gregor kissed her before responding. "I missed you too." They started making out again, Gregor running his hands through her hair. They were really enjoying themselves when a noise came from the doorway. "Oh and Gregor?" Hazard said with an exaggerated leisure.

"Your friends are waiting for you, and they don't seem very happy if I might add." Blood running cold, Gregor sat up slowly. How could he forget about his friends?

"They're using the room down the hall. I could show you if you like." Gregor got back to his feet and straightened himself out. "I'll be back," he told Luxa. "but it might take a while." Luxa simply nodded in understanding and stood up herself.

"Of course. Could you go to the War Room once you finish? Plans for the Cutters are to be discussed; we could use your help." Gregor smiled, and pulled Luxa to him.

"I'll be there." Kissing her goodbye, Gregor followed Hazard down the corridor.

"So, Hazard, how have things been since I left?" he asked. Hazard just shrugged.

"Things have been difficult. I hardly get to see Luxa anymore now that she is Queen."

Gregor nodded. "Yeah I bet." Thinking some more, he added. "When did she start to drink?" Hazard frowned; obviously things hadn't been very pleasant.

"She started about three months ago." Hazard said. "Although I never saw her drunk. Either she hasn't been intoxicated, or is just really good at hiding it." Gregor thought about this. Luxa wasn't really the kind of person that would get drunk, at least in front of her cousin. _I wonder why she was drunk that night._He thought. Before he could finish, Hazard said they had arrived at Larry and Angelina's room. Returning to reality, Gregor noticed that this room was the one he used on his first adventure in the Underland, all those years ago. Standing on either side of the doorway were guards. _Like Horatio and Marcus…_Gregor thought, with good reason. The guards were tall for Underland standards, and had bulging muscles with a few veins visible. They were outfitted with wicked swords; one even had a broadsword on his back.

"Gregor, this is Cadmus and Perseus." Hazard introduced. "They are your friend's guards." Gregor was about to ask why they had guards; Larry and Angelina weren't dangerous at all. Then he flashed back to when Solovet had given him guards. "_The guards are not to keep the rats out, but you in."_As much as he had disliked her, it would help if Larry and Angelina didn't go running off; trying to get back to the Overland.

"Nice to meet you." Gregor said. The guards nodded in response.

"Well, Gregor, I am afraid I must take my leave. I have to be somewhere." Hazard said. Gregor smiled inwardly when he saw that Hazard had turned red a bit.

"Ok, Hazard, I'll see you soon." Gregor watched as the young adult walked away down the hall, and compared him to the child from his journey through the jungle. _They really do grow up faster down here, don't they?_ He thought with remorse.

Gregor took a breath. It was time to talk to Larry and Angelina. His friends were probably really mad, really scared, or both. _This isn't going to be fun._ Gregor thought.

Taking a breath, he walked in.

Larry and Angelina stood clueless with what Perseus had told them.

"What do you mean, friends of the Warrior?" Angelina asked. Perseus and Cadmus once again had confused expressions on their faces.

"The one in the arena." Cadmus explained. "The one that accompanied you here."

"Gregor?" Larry said in exasperation. "W—" Larry started, pausing half-way through.

"What is it, Larry?" Angelina asked in a worried tone. Larry closed his eyes.

"We can't say he doesn't have the ability." Angelina opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it. "I wonder how all of this happened." Larry said, concerned for his best friend. "Gregor hates fighting; but he's amazing at it; prodigious even. Remember what happened with Jason? That just wasn't normal!"

Angelina put a hand on his arm, calming him down. "I'm sure he will tell us when he's ready." Larry nodded. Returning his breathing to normal. His asthma had faded over the years, but he had not quite outgrown it yet. Angelina turned to the guards.

"Can we talk to him?" Before one of the guards could answer, a male voice came from down the hall. "Of course," A boy of black hair and green eyes said. "I have a hunch on where he is now." Both Larry and Angelina were perked up at the news of seeing their friend again, even if he had been deceiving them. Their happiness was short lived, because Cadmus spoke up. "If there is to be a meeting, it will be here." The boy just nodded curtly. "Very well. I shall return within the hour with Gregor." With that, the weird boy left.

Larry and Angelina walked inside their room. It was a nice room with two beds and a decent sized dresser for clothes. The stone was of a silver color, like the rest of Regalia. "I like this room a lot better." Larry said, and he and Angelina laughed at the difference. "Yeah, me too." Angelina walked to the nearest bed and sat, bouncing a bit. Larry followed and put his arm around her. "Crazy, isn't it?" he asked, looking straight on. Angelina laid her head on his shoulder. "Very." She said softly.

Larry gently lifted Angelina's chin so they were face to face. He took in her beautiful blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. Grinning, he moved closer to her. Feeling something on his lips, he opened his eyes to find Angelina looking away from him, holding her finger to his lips. "Larry, I can't do this." She said softly. Moving her hand away from his face, he asked, "Why? We've kissed be—" Angelina shook her head.

"That was a mistake. I was scared, and you were there…" she said, words sliding out of her mouth.

"You kissed me just because I was _there_?" Larry said, his voice rising in volume.

"Who does that?" he asked. Angelina looked at him, trying to hold back tears.

"And on top of that," Larry continued. "You lied to me!"

"Larry, I'm s—" Angelina began.

"How could you do this to me? I thought… I thought…" Larry pounded his fist against his thigh, and buried his face in the remaining hand. "I need some space." He said, standing up and marched out the room… almost.

WHAM!

Gregor and Larry ran into each other, causing them both to fall backwards.

Gregor walked in to his friend's room, only to be blindsided by one of them. Falling hard to the solid stone, Gregor slid back about a foot. Rubbing his head, he sat up to examine who he ran into. Finding Larry on the floor, Gregor got to his feet, and offered his friend a hand. Larry took it, and was hoisted to his feet. "Thanks." Larry muttered. Sizing up his friend, Larry saw that he was wearing a white silk looking tunic and black tight fitting pants.

Gregor was about to reply when he heard a slight squeal and a flash of pink before he was on the floor again. Upon further examination, he found that Angelina was his attacker.

"Oh, Gregor! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She said, sitting on top of him, running her hands around his head and his chest. "Um… No, I'm fine." Gregor said, trying to sit up unsuccessfully. "Are you sure?" she asked, continuing to run her hands over him.

"Positive." He said, a little violated. "Angelina, could you possibly…?" Angelina tilted her head in question. "Possibly what?" she asked, intentionally clueless.

"Get off me?" Gregor asked. Pretending to be surprised, she got up off him. Finally on his feet, Gregor inhaled. This is where the trouble began.

"So…" he said, setting his hands in his silky pockets. "Anything you guys want to ask me?" Larry was about to ask about the Underland, how Gregor was the 'Warrior', and why they were in this mess, but Angelina piped up first. "When do we get those clothes?" She said, touching Gregor's arm, feeling the silk. Gregor was starting to get a bit confused with her behavior. Usually, she was the mature one of their group, but now she was like a little kid at a toy store; constantly getting side tracked.

"Once you guys are done asking questions, you can go to the washroom and clean up. Then you can have your clothes." Not wanting to be interrupted again, Larry interjected.

"Could you explain why we're here? And why you're the warrior?" Gregor nodded grimly. "You might want to sit down. This will take a while."

Gregor then proceeded to narrate his story; the epic adventures through the Underland. The Prophecy of Gray, where he leapt off a cliff and was saved by Ares. How he bonded to Ares to keep him alive. The voyage across the Waterway, the whirlpool and finding out he was a rager. The serpents and his twists and turns through the Labyrinth. Giving the Bane to Ripred and almost getting stoned by Regalians. His forced return and Odyssey through the jungle, finding Luxa and losing Hamnet to the Cutters. Solovet's confinement. The ill-fated picnic that led to the near genocide of the nibblers. The prophecy of Time and his days in the dungeon with echolocation. Betraying Luxa to fight the Bane. The horrific battle on the Plain of Tartarus and the death of the Bane and Ares. His tragic departure from the Underland.

Both of his friends sat speechless at the amazing tale they just heard. "You were going to move to Virginia?" Larry asked. Gregor nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"Mom was the only one that wanted to go. The family needed to stick together."

"So why didn't you at least talk to them?" Angelina asked. Gregor looked to the floor.

"I was afraid my Mom would take us anyway if she found out. She always watched the entrances like a hawk." Larry put a hand on Gregor's shoulder. But before he could say anything, there was bustling in the hall. A messenger stumbled into the room, panting heavily. "Warrior… he croaked. "North Wall…Cutters…" He said as he passed out. Gregor sat there in belated shock.

"Gregor! What does he mean?" Angelina asked, terrified. Gregor regained his composure and took a deep breath. "It means," He said. "The Warrior is back."

* * *

Kevin, Donald, Goofy, and the large Regalian army stood at the base of the North Wall, staring down the advancing line of Cutters running quickly towards them.

Peacekeeper had been summoned to his hand, and Kevin had a difficult time telling people what it was and what its purpose was.

A large bat swooped down next to Kevin, and Luxa jumped to the ground.

Upon arrival, Luxa saw Ripred and Mareth discussing combat formations at the forefront of the wall. The wall itself was three stories high; built for the longevity of Regalian defense. Aurora coasted in, allowing Luxa to flip off and land a pace away from Ripred. Making a sharp u-turn, Aurora flapped her wings wildly to go retrieve the Warrior. Luxa quickly approached the veterans. She asked her question, stopping whatever conversation had been going on.

"What is our proximity?" she asked, right off the bat. Ripred didn't even bother to look up. "They are about three and a half clicks away. As of right now," Ripred directed attention to the map between himself and Mareth. "We plan to use a flank assault from the right side. I will personally fight the center for those who survive." Mareth took the break in speech to bring up his own thoughts.

"I sent Andromeda to scout the numbers. She estimates about four thousand Cutters march in this force. We no longer have the time to properly destroy the entrance to this tunnel without possibly causing a rockslide." Luxa nodded, absorbing all of the information. "Very well then. Aurora is on her way to bring Gregor here. Should we place him in the air or on the ground?" Ripred thought for a second.

"Place him with me. We have no fliers to spare at the moment, and he would be of more use on the ground." Mareth nodded ascent.

"With Gregor, Kevin, Donald, Goofy, andRipred, we should be able to hold off the assault until the Cutters retreat." Ripred grinned smugly.

"Or die."

A wave of red engrossed the stone beneath it as it rapidly came towards the North Wall. Luxa gazed with dismal eyes out at the scene. The wave never seemed to end; more and more Cutters just continued to propel themselves along with the hope of human annihilation. Ripred bowed sarcastically to Luxa and Mareth. "Well, Lady and Gentleman, I shall take my leave. I have enjoyed your eloquent and most enjoyable acquaintance." With his signature mocking attitude, Ripred, the Peacemaker, slid down the wall, and ran towards yet another battle.

Luxa watched as her bond ran to engage the Cutters, and protect the humans once again.

_But must he do so in such a mordant manner?_ She asked herself. Mareth seemed to read her mind, and chuckled. "My Queen, your bond seems to fancy belligerent theatrics." Luxa moved her hand to her face, wondering how such a wise being, and experienced fighter could be as obnoxious as Ripred.

The red wave continued closer and closer. Regalian soldiers were mobilized and ready for combat. Lonely, only time stood between the clash of the two Underland superpowers.

Ever so slowly, Time ticked down.

* * *

Gregor and Aurora arrived at the wall, landing next to Luxa and Mareth, who were watching the advancing army. Mareth was the first to respond; by nailing Gregor with a hug. Gregor grimaced at the painful yet pleasant tradition ever since his second decent into the Underland. Awkwardly hugging back, Gregor realized how great a friend Mareth was.

After bruising Gregor's ribs, Mareth pulled away to notice his Overland friend's lack of a weapon.

"Gregor, we must get you outfitted. Come, I have a surprise for you." Gregor nodded, and glanced at Luxa. She smiled wanly, knowingly though too. The Cutters were a very formidable enemy. Even a Rager could be outnumbered.

They held each others gaze until Gregor had to tear his eyes away to follow Mareth. The wall had a small room housing a column of stairs leading below the top, to an armory. Even this one was picked over, but a lone section sat untouched. A full suit of armor was hung on the wall, made of black metal. It was his armor from five years ago.

"It was repaired after you left." Mareth said, understanding Gregor's feeling of de ja vu.

"When you arrived, we added some things to it. Would you like to see?" Gregor nodded, completely captivated by the armor. "Due to your back injury," Mareth stated, removing the back panel from its hooks. "We had this reinforced by two leather pads, and a small metallic alloy to fill the remaining space." He handed the chunk of metal to Gregor, who then began to strap it on his back.

"The arm pieces we elongated, but also thinned out the upper arm pieces for any added muscle. This will improve your swinging speed. For the lower arm, we added some metal hooks in case you fight an opponent with a sword." Gregor had put on almost all of the armor. "Two last additions were made. The helmet now has a visor to protect your eyes. Your feet, in case you lose your sword, have been sharpened at the toes." Gregor finished armor suiting up (lol), but noticed that there was something missing.

"Where's my sword?" he asked. Mareth went over to a rack, and pulled out one that was heavier at the hilt; the same style that Gregor had first used in his training.

"I know it is not the same caliber as your last one, but hopefully we may make do." Mareth said. Gregor swung the sword around in circles around himself, feeling a bit like a ninja. "Yeah," Gregor said, feeling the buzzing inside him. "We can make do."

* * *

Mareth hobbled as he dismounted Andromeda. He knew he would never be quite used to the whale bone leather clad object that was his prosthetic leg. Regaining his lost balance, he kept an eye on Luxa out of the corner of his eye. Facing an unknown dilemma, it was very rare in any hostile situation that there be tactful ambitions like they faced now without an underhanded motive. The Queen would definitely be the primary target.

Two Cutters approached Mareth and Luxa, stopping about ten feet away on the uneven gray stone. The Cutters were an oblong race, being about five feet long and only two feet tall. They had six legs and two antennae, connected to a red torso, one of them appeared to be half heartless, with a completely black half of his body with one yellow eye.

"Greetings, Queen Luxa," The half heartless Cutter stepped forward. "I am Lske23361859." Luxa grimaced. There was speculation that Cutters were named on the order of their birth, their only difference being a single number. Sadly, that theory was correct. Luxa nodded. "May I ask why you march towards Regalia with an army just to speak with me?" Lske23361859 stood unmoving and unfazed, along with his partner.

"We wish to ask you to surrender." Both Luxa and Mareth were taken aback. Mareth recovered quickly, however, and asked, "Why do you believe we would even consider?"

Lske23361859 answered, "So we can annihilate your kind." Luxa was starting to get frustrated. "What would be the purpose of giving you our light?"

"It would be a service."

"A service to whom?"

"All Underlanders."

"How would the death of the human's be a service to any of the Underlanders?" Kevin asked angrily, his Keyblade pointed at the Cutter.

"Humans are invaders, they do not belong in the Underland."

"I think that is enough. It is evident that we are wasting time here." Mareth said. Luxa agreed. Luxa had just signaled her bat when she saw Mareth fall to the ground. Lske23361859 stood over him, sinking his mandibles into Mareth's neck.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted, paralyzing the other Cutter

Goofy bashed his shield into the paralyzed Cutter, stunning it.

Kevin swung his Keyblade to late, by the time Peacekeeper sank into Lske23361859 it had already sank its mandibles into Mareth.

Peacekeeper swung into the Heartless half of the Cutter's body, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air, and a horrible sizzling sound erupting from it as he dissolved into the air.

A blade flew from the top of the wall the instant Peacekeeper sunk into the other Cutter, killing the second.

Gregor jumped from the peak of the wall, landing at the base next to Kevin.

"Mareth…" Gregor said, swallowing his despair

"No, Don't worry." Mareth said weakly, grabbing Gregor's wrist.

Mareth's bat craned its head at his side. "I'm sorry… I should have been there…"

"Nothing could've been done"

"Andromeda…Show them please" and with that, Mareth exhaled his final breath.

Gregor?" Luxa asked hoarsely. They all knew she had her own connection to Mareth; he was her coach and a friend that they had gone through wars and other hardships with. "Get back up to the wall. It's going to get real dangerous down here." Luxa loaded Mareth's body onto Andromeda and saw her off. She then drew her sword and boarded Aurora. "What are you doing?" Gregor asked in a rough tone.

"He was my friend too, Gregor." Luxa said firmly.

"So does that mean we get to fight now?" Kevin asked anxiously, itching to get into that fight and help his newfound friends.

Gregor took off into the half black wave of red that was only a few meters away.

"Does that answer your question?" Donald asked, whacking Kevin on the head with his wand and charging out with Goofy.

Luxa flew off on her bat, leaving Kevin as the last one to leave the wall. He was entranced by the way everyone fought, Ripred was hacking and shredding away at the Cutters, even those of them that were heartless he cut through with ease. Luxa and her bat flew only a few inches above the Cutters, only high enough so the forces could not attack them, she had her sword at her side, slicing through every Cutter in her way.

"What am I doing?" Kevin smacked himself in the fore head (FACEPALM!) and rushed into the battle.

The moment he reached the Cutters, they swarmed around him, clawing, biting, pushing, trying to overwhelm him.

Kevin jumped over the regular Cutters, slashing his Keyblade through them, making them fall apart at the seams.

The heartless Cutters jumped on top of him, biting at his clothes and tearing them off of him. His shirt had been torn to bits, with only a few pieces of it still on him.

Kevin turned in a complete three sixty, slicing through the Heartless that surrounded him, dissolving them into a thick black cloud of smoke.

Kevin began to radiate the white light he felt in the battle with the hooded man, and he directed it into his hand, summoning Light Defender into his left hand, spinning it around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gregor's voice could be heard from the area north of Kevin.

"Gregor!" Kevin jumped up, dismissing his Keyblades and leaping in Gregor's direction.

He shouldn't have let his guard down.

A heartless Cutter jumped up, and chomped down onto Kevin's arm

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kevin screamed in pain as he saw his right arm get ripped completely off, leaving only the bottom part of his shoulder.

He fell back, Donald and Goofy swarmed around him, destroying the heartless around him.

A flash of gold went above him, picking him up. He felt the sensation of flying as a tear ran down his cheek.

'I'll see you soon mom'


	12. The Prophecy

Vilkus and Ripred watched as Nike's black and white striped wings drew closer and closer to them. Howard slid off of Nike's back as she landed, a first aid kit swinging from the strap on his shoulder. He immediately placed his ear to the blood soaked chest of the Warrior, waiting for a pulse. After five seconds, his head slowly moved away. Shaking his head, he approached Luxa. "Luxa, we need to go." He said gently. Not receiving a response, Howard shook her shoulder. "Luxa, I know how you feel. But we need—"

There was a loud smack as Luxa back handed her cousin so hard, he stumbled away, nearly falling. Luxa got up slowly, still looking toward the ground, face invisible. "You," she spit at Howard venomously. "Have no possible idea within the realm of comprehension of how I feel!" Howard took a step back.

"Luxa…" She charged toward him again, eyes wild, rationality nowhere to be found. Just as quick as she had moved, Ripred had slid in her path. "Out of my way!" She screamed, unsheathing a hidden dagger at her side. Ripred's eyes narrowed. "Mareth and I taught you better!" He snarled, easily knocking the dagger out of her hand, and knocking her to the ground. "Lesson one," he said, approaching her. "Never attack out of anger."

Luxa flipped to her feet and threw a punch at Ripred. Easily dropping to all fours, Ripred threw Luxa's feet out from under her, flipped her around, and pinned her to the ground. "He's gone, Luxa!" Ripred yelled. "You can't do anything to bring him back!"

There was a cough and some groaning. No one dared turn around to face the source, afraid it was too good to be true. "Damn," A hoarse voice said. "Can't a Warrior get some sleep around here?"

"What about Kevin?!" Donald shouted, running toward Howard and turning him around.

"Ever since we got here, and we offered to help, you've just been all about the Warrior over here! What about Kevin?! He's the Child of Light! He's destined to save the world! Help him!" Donald's chest was heaving up and down from anger.

Howard realized his error, thinking only about Luxa and Gregor, when he had other people to worry about besides them. He rushed over to Kevin's body resting on the operating table.

He pressed his ear to Kevin's chest, a faint heartbeat came out, and Howard bagan to examine Kevin's arm.

Gregor got up from the bed. "What happened to Kevin?"

"He tried to get to you after you were swarmed, the Cutter Heartless jumped at him and ripped his arm off." Donald said coldly, he blamed Gregor for Kevin losing his arm, even though he only had known Kevin for a short time, he had grown to think of Kevin like he thought of Sora, one of his best friends.

Kevin groaned, sitting up in the bed with a great amount of trouble.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kevin asked, scratching his head.

"Um….You" Goofy said, walking up to Kevin.

"What happened back there anyway? Last thing I remember I was fighting the Cutters and-" Kevin started.

"What spell did you cast to make me not able to feel or see my right arm Donald?"

"I….I didn't" Donald said sadly.

"You lost your arm trying to save me." Gregor said, sitting on the bed next to Gregor

Kevin looked at his arm. "Is there any way we could get a replacement, a metal arm mail or something?"

"Perhaps, but I don't believe we have enough metal to make you a replacement." Howard said

"What about the Gummi Ship? There has to be some scrap metal to use for it." Goofy said

"Perhaps."

"Luxa?" Gregor asked.

No response.

"Luxa? Are you alright?" Gregor tried again.

No response.

Slowly heaving himself to his feet, resisting help from Howard, Gregor managed to cross to Luxa with the help of his sword. "Luxa?" Gregor reached out and touched her face. Gregor painfully turned towards the others, blood gathering in his face as he spoke.

"You know when Lizzie and Boots were younger…" Gregor said, gulping out his next words. "They used to love this movie, 'Sleeping Beauty'." There was a thud and howling laughter from one sarcastic killer rat.

"This is too good!" Ripred laughed and rolled around on the floor. "Oh my goodness, a Warrior and a Prince! Waking up his Princess!" Ripred continued to roll around and cackle, while the rest of the Underlanders remained confused. "What is it he wishes to do?" Aurora asked in an unreal innocent voice. Ripred couldn't get enough of this. He couldn't even keep a straight face! Gregor had never seen an Underlander cry before, much less a rat, but Ripred was bawling, he was laughing so hard.

"He thinks he can wake her up by smooching her!" Ripred was unbelievable! Gregor could barely keep himself standing because he was shaking in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Well now," Vikus said, that strange reoccurring sparkle in his eye. "I guess we won't know until he tries." With that, everyone stared at Gregor, making him start to sweat in nervous expectation. "Isn't this a site?" Ripred said, trying unsuccessfully to become serious again. "He can fight thousands of Cutters at a time fearlessly, but when it comes to 'smooching his girlie-friend', he breaks into a cold sweat?" Ripred snorted. "Priceless!"

Gregor didn't know whether it was because he had been pronounced dead that day, or if seeing Mareth die had made him cherish Luxa more, Vikus' approval, or just to prove Ripred wrong to get him to shut up, but he leaned into Luxa, her body forming a curve as he held her tightly against him as he kissed her. Slowly, Luxa began to return from her trance, and after getting over her shock, began to return Gregor's kiss. Gregor managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and caress hers, making her melt faster than butter on a hot summer day.

After about thirty seconds and a pretty awkward silence, the two stopped kissing for the moment, and returned to business. "So," Gregor asked, straightening himself out. "What were we talking about?" Ripred smirked.

"Right now, I'm fine just watching the Queen." Luxa stood beside Gregor, holding his hand, but her mind was elsewhere. Most likely fantasizing about her resurrected Warrior.

"Whatever Ripred." Gregor said. For the first time, Gregor realized that Vikus wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield; at least to his knowledge.

"Vikus," Gregor asked. "With all do respect, what are you doing here?" Vikus smiled and ruffled through his coat for the parchment he had discovered earlier that day. Finding it in a small pocket on the inside of his robes, Vikus remembered shoving it in there during all the distress earlier. "Oh, yes, my boy." Vikus said, passing the piece of parchment over to Gregor. "I was looking through old records to see if there was any reconnaissance done on the Cutters in past conflicts, and I managed to find this interesting document instead.

Gregor's eyes widened as he read the paper, in shock of what it was. "What is it boy?" Ripred urged. "Spit it out!" Gregor looked toward his mentor in disbelief and sadness. "It's another prophecy."

**Gregor**

All but Vilkus and Ripred stood appalled at the unfortunate news. Ripred, accustomed to tragedy after many years on the front lines, was not deterred in the slightest.

"What does it say?" Gregor swallowed the little liquid in his dry mouth, and spoke. But not before Vikus interrupted him.

"Why do we not return to the Palace?" Vikus said in an appealing voice. "I am sure we can all use refreshments and baths. The Prophecy can wait until morning."

(Kevin, Donald, and Goofy rode with Vilkus, and when they arrived they were given a spare room, they then slept there and did not get involved for a while )

No one said so, but they all silently agreed. Ripred and Vikus stayed behind to talk while Aurora flew Luxa and Gregor back to the Palace. Luxa had herself wrapped tightly around Gregor, as if she was afraid he would vanish out of thin air. Normally, Gregor would have been fine, but with Howard's judgmental eyes burning holes in the back of his head, Gregor flew a little uneasy.

Thankfully, Aurora had the sense to land on the balcony in Luxa's quarters, preventing Howard from scolding the young couple. "Thanks Aurora," Gregor said. "Howard would've probably chewed my head off back there." Aurora gave one of her rare bat laughs _huh-huh-huh_. "He should refrain from being so quick to call you dead." She then flew off, sensing that Luxa and Gregor wanted to be alone.

"Luxa?" Gregor asked her, shaking her shoulder. "After they had dismounted, Luxa had just stood by, her head buried in Gregor's shoulder. He was about to try again, but he heard her respond.

"I thought you were dead." Gregor held her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I know, I know." Gregor consoled. "I'm sorry." Gregor thought he felt a teardrop on his shoulder, but wasn't sure, as Luxa stood up before he could make sure.

Even though he had seen her so much in the past few days, he had never really gotten an honest, quiet moment with her. In that second, Gregor realized how important Luxa was to him. He had always known she was important, since the very first day he saw her, but now he could comprehend it.

She was always there for him, and he would always be there for her. That girl with the drop dead violet eyes, and the perfectly pronounced high cheekbones covered by that translucent Underland skin, and sealed by those voluptuous pink lips was all he needed. As long as he had her, he knew he would be ok.

Having the amazing epiphany he did, he rushed forward and kissed her without holding back. Even Luxa, who was known for speed and acrobatics, could not keep up. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, stopping right above her rear. Luxa slowly began to make up ground, holding Gregor's head in her hands. Their tongues dueled for superiority in their mouths, fiercely combating each other for territory.

Maybe it was because Gregor was dead earlier, or because another prophecy was looming over their heads, or because it was about damn time, but Luxa slowly began to push Gregor back. Realizing he was going to lose, Gregor began his new tactic by pushing his hands even further down Luxa's body. She paused for a second, taking in the feeling of being groped for the first time. Quickly deciding she liked it, she went back to kissing Gregor.

Gregor could tell Luxa was enjoying his touch, as she had trouble keeping up to her past tonguing abilities. Chuckling in his mind, he laughed at her innocence. _She wouldn't last five minutes in the Overland._ He thought.

He was wrong. Luxa broke the kiss and took Gregor's hand, leading him into her bedroom.

"_Oh no…Angelina…what is happening?!" Larry screamed. "I have to get out of here and find her."_

Larry traced the wall with his left hand, walking around the perimeter. The Cell, as he eventually began to call it, was a twenty foot by twenty foot rock chamber, with the occasional stalactite or stalagmite. The troubling part was, after hours of tracing every inch of his surroundings, he could not find an exit. Sealed perfectly on all sides, not even a small gust of wind from where a possible entrance might be.

"How am I going to find her," Larry said, voice rising in frustration. "If I can't even find the damn door?!" This anger carried on for endless hours, maybe even days, but time is difficult to tell when darkness rules the air. Larry passed his time by doing simple things, like push ups and sit ups. His workouts started to diminish as he had no energy to work with. Larry took it that his captors refused to give him food so he wouldn't find the door, but it was an excellent tactic for weakening your prisoners as well.

Larry was slowly decreasing in determination. "Maybe Gregor will…" His look of shock at the mention of his friend's name contorted into a snarl, directed at himself. "No!" he growled. "Quit relying on your friends! You can figure this out!" Finally calming down, he began to try and unravel his dilemma on his own, for the first time in his life.

Angelina dragged herself off the rugged, cold stone floor. Grunting from the pain of disused muscles, she rolled into a sitting position against a nearby wall. "Ugh…" she groaned, pressing her palm to her forehead, trying to suppress the oncoming headache. "What…happened?" she asked the emptiness surrounding her. She leaned against that wall for hours, waiting for the nauseating headache to pass. Once it did, she slowly began to remember the events before she regained consciousness.

"Larry and I were looking for windows in the palace," Angelina reminisced groggily, regaining control of her brain. "We found one in a room down the hall and then…" Angelina's eyes shot open in fear. "No!" She screamed. "No! Please! No…" terrifying images flashed through her brain as she remembered the face of her attacker, scared and deformed from a blow to the head.

Her fragmented memory gave her one more vision. After being abducted, she had slipped in and out of consciousness whilst being moved somewhere. She remembered that there was no turbulence, and that she would've been quite comfortable had she not been bound and confined inside what seemed to be a wool bag. Angelina remembered voices, obviously conversing around her, but she couldn't discern what they were saying.

"Damn it!" Angelina screamed, throwing her fist against the jagged stone wall, hurting herself terribly. She was almost too busy moaning about her possibly broken hand to hear the movement of stone. Moving slowly, Angelina pushed the stone she had hit with her fist previously. It gave way with some push, and Angelina opened what seemed to be the dungeon's door. Edging her head around the corner.

Standing amassed, stood hundreds upon hundreds of rats.

Morning came upon the great city of Regalia, as there was no sun to rise and dictate it. "Daytime" life slowly stirred and brightened as the thousands rose to return to their accommodations or schedules. Farmers went to the fields, teachers and students went to school, and librarians went to the library. Everything was at peace for the time being.

Vikus, having already read the prophecy, understood the grim undertaking that was to befall them soon. Gazing out over the magnificent city Vikus wished that his eternal dream of peace could be realized, so even hope would not be so constantly demanded.

Too old to be turned to, Vikus had reluctantly let power slide to Luxa since she was twelve. Luxa was a prodigious Queen, having pulled Regalia out of the economic and emotional hole it had fallen in to. Despite her healthy appearance, Luxa was everything but on the surface. Vikus had not been the only one to notice Luxa was struggling with not only the burden of a monarch, but the burden of someone who has lost. Her age only added to her troubles; as she is the youngest leader in Regalia's history, and at only twelve, lost nearly all family and very many friends.

Vikus sighed heavily under the burden of his own. "It is not your fault." A voice said from behind the old man. Not even bothering to look over, Vikus responded.

"Why do you say that, Ripred?" The rat stepped out of the shadows and stood by his old friend, gazing out over the city as well.

"What could you have done? Luxa bears the duty of a Queen whether you like it or not. It is your duty to stand by her and teach her." Vikus smiled a bit, running a wrinkled hand down a similar face. "Even so, she still continues on with struggles beyond her age. How is it I have done so much, but when Time decides my granddaughter is on the line, I fail?" Ripred sighed in a knowing expression.

"You didn't. You are the result she is as successful as she is, whether she is young or not." Vikus shook his head in an ironic form.

"Why the young, Ripred?" Vikus pleaded to existence, if it had shape or form. "Why not you or I?" Ripred looked to the old man.

"Because it's too fair." Ripred stood up and turned around using his tail, tapped Vikus' shoulder. "Let's head to the Prophecy Room. It's high time that we decipher this calamity."

Gregor slowly sat up and stretched. He had awoken to a knock on the door. Going to the door, Gregor felt a little cold. _That's strange._ Gregor thought. _Never been cold here before._ It was then that he by strange luck looked down. "Shit!" he exclaimed. Gregor scrambled around the room to find his clothes. The knocking persisted.

"One second!" Gregor called, waking Luxa. She dramatically rolled over and faced Gregor, and smiled. "Hey." She said seductively. Gregor smiled and stopped for a second to mutter a seductive greeting as well, before scurrying to find a scrap of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Luxa asked, a mildly confused expression on her face, quickly covered by a grin and waggling eyebrows. "We _could_ continue from where we left off…?" Tempting as that sounded, Gregor had to stick to immediate problems.

"Hey, umm, Luxa?" he said. "There's someone at the door, and we," he gestured to their naked bodies. "Aren't exactly ready for company!" Luxa took notice for the first time that morning, and threw on training clothes from her closet. Gregor found his clothes thrown almost off the balcony. Quickly making himself presentable, he answered the door.

"Oh! Hi Howard!" Howard did not look happy. You could read the expression on his face as many things, but contempt rang loudest. "Overlander. Mind if I come in?"

"Well, yes… Ok then!" Gregor said as Howard pushed past him. Luxa stood in her bathroom tying back her hair. Everything was set neatly back in its original place from the night before. _Wow, she's amazing!_ Gregor thought. "Luxa?" Howard asked. "Did you and the Overlander—"

"Oh, Howard! Wonderful you're here! Are we to discuss the prophecy?" Howard stood, fuming still, but responded. "Yes, but—"

"Very well! Gregor?" Luxa strode over to Gregor with a confident smirk and looped her arm through his. "Shall we?"

Gregor smiled deviously at Luxa. "Yes we shall."

Down in the prophecy room, The group of Humans, Bats, and a Rat sat in a lopsided circle around Vikus, who read the prophecy aloud.

"Well?" Vikus said, finishing the last line. "What say you?" Gregor replied first.

"Sounds like we have another quest. Just like the good ol' days, huh gang?" Meeting silence, he shrugged. "Sorry, Overland joke." Ripred spoke next.

"However, he speaks the truth. Shall we decide on who?" Vikus agreed.

"I think the most suited are in this room. Do you agree?" Vikus was enlightened with a round of nods.

"Good! Should we dissect the prophecy? It is called for, correct?" Vikus smiled, revealing that abnormal twinkle in his eye. Without a reply, Vikus read the poem again.

Kevin ran to the Prophecy room where Donald and Goofy had gone to, as they said in the note they left him.

He reached the room just as Vilkus started to speak.

_Meet me where it all began_

_Come and open my door_

_What saved shall save again_

_After many fall to the floor_

_Go to the City of Old_

_With high promise foretold_

_You must be very bold_

_Or your heads will be rolled_

_Warrior, you know where to go_

_To get a needed possession_

_Not only for enemies; oh no,_

_To fight off love's transgression_

_Once all is collected,_

_And my prophecy dissected,_

_Go fight the one neglected,_

_Secondly resurrected._

_Bodies are not the only dead,_

_But so are minds, filled with dread._

_The final battle lies ahead;_

_Will the Warrior lose his head?_

_The Choices are always near_

_Affecting those that are dear,_

_But it is you, Gregor, they should fear,_

_For your likeness to me is unclear._

Vikus cleared his throat. "Shall we start with the first stanza?"

"Yeah, lets" Kevin said from the entrance.

The group looked surprised by him being there.

"What? Just because I lost an arm doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and mope! I need to find my friend, and I would very much like to avenge my arm."

"Ok then, shall we begin then?"

"Meet me where it all began

Come and open my door

What saved shall save again

After many fall to the floor,"

"Well, sounds like we're being summoned somewhere to me." Ripred said, reclining on his side.

"Disturbingly so. Where, is the question?" Where what all began?"

Everyone, including Kevin, Donald, and Goofy stared at Gregor

"What?"

"You are the Warrior, you started it all, you should know where it began." Aurora, Luxa's bat said.

"It could be so many places… what does he mean where it all began?"

"My guess is where you became the Warrior." Ripred guessed. "That's where you became what he dictated, right?" Vikus grunted in agreement.

"Indeed. So Gregor, when did you become the Warrior?" Gregor thought seriously about this, because there were so many times when he could've become the Warrior. In the spinner lands, with the bats, when he jumped off that cliff…

"Got it!" Gregor said with such confidence, that everyone else was slightly inspired. "In the rat's land, when I jumped off the cliff. That's when I accepted it for the first time."

Luxa nodded. "The next line is pretty self explanatory, but what of the following two?" Aurora spoke up. "Well, what has saved before?" A round of answers were shot out.

"Gregor." Luxa said.

"Luxa." Gregor said.

"Me." Ripred said, and everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders in sarcastic opinion. "I've saved all of you at _least_ once."

"Anyways," Gregor said. "The next line seems simple too. We find the thing that saved before, and have it save again, or people will die."

"After." Aurora corrected. "He says after, unfortunately."

"On to the next stanza." Vikus said, eager to lose the depressing demeanor.

"_Go to the City of Old_

_With high promise foretold_

_You must be very bold_

_Or your heads will be rolled."_

"First off, there are many old cities," Gregor said. "Unless there is one that you haven't told me about." There was an odd silence in the room. "Oh, come on!" Gregor said. "Really? Why don't I know about this?" he asked, frustrated at being out of the loop.

"We didn't think it important." Vikus said. "It was an old legend, after all."

"Well, I think now would be a good time, Vikus." Gregor said, sighing, preparing for the likely long and miserable story ahead of him.

"It was during the founding of Regalia, in the era of Sandwich. Regalia was near completion, and morale was higher than it had ever been. On the eve of the fiftieth anniversary of the beginning of construction, when something…happened. It was by this time, that our government, with Sandwich at the lead, decided to become more educated about the other Underland species, in less than conventional ways."

"You mean he sent out spies?" Luxa asked. Vikus nodded in confirmation.

"Wait," Gregor asked. "You haven't heard this either?" Luxa smiled wryly.

"Even I don't know everything, Gregor." Ripred snorted in sarcasm.

"Such a modest one, huh Warrior?" Gregor chuckled as Luxa death stared Ripred.

"Anyways," Vikus continued, not wanting to waste such precious time on meaningless arguments. "There was a discovery, deep in the rat's lands."

Vikus had everyone's undivided attention; secretly, he had a kind of pleasure at this respect. "They found a city."

"Well, yeah, the rats had cities too! They aren't primitive!" Gregor said, thinking that if the rats had anyone near Ripred's intelligence, they would have tons of cities.

"No Gregor," Ripred said. "A human city." Gregor double took.

"A human city?" he asked. "You just _found_ a human city?"

"Yes, we did." Vikus said. "We undoubtedly shared your reaction at the news. Sandwich immediately sent out scouts to search the city, in the event that there were other humans.

"Two weeks passed with no word back from the scouts. It was quickly elected that they were to send a rescue team to the city."

"What happened then?" Gregor asked, sucked into the story.

"No word. After the weeks that passed, Regalia was completed; but there was no reports from any of the scouts or rescuers that pursued them. After many failed rescuing and tactical missions, Sandwich grew frustrated, for many reasons; not just the failure of reconnaissance. Sandwich was a man of strong independence, volition, and dignity; he was not going to ask his men to do something that he would not be willing to do himself. Perhaps his time spent in war as a young man developed this character, perhaps not.

"For many months before, he spent his days in this room, the prophecy room, carving out the poems that would hint at Regalia's future and help us to fight for its wellbeing. His people were oddly content with this, but he was not. It was a few months after the original mission that Sandwich decided to go himself."

Gregor furrowed his brow. "I thought you said that he died here, writing prophecies?"  
Vikus nodded and smiled. "Yes, I believe I did upon your arrival here, say something of the sort. However, we have found a journal, written by Sandwich's brother, about six months ago, testifying different.

"He writes about the creation of Regalia, and describes his brother throughout the years that they spend together, as a masked man with a long cloak. One of the last entries is here." Vikus said, having been taking out an old, bound book out of a small bag he kept at his side, flipping nearly to the end.

"It reads as follows: 'The eve approaches, and brother grows ever restless. I fear that he may be falling to insanity, and will enter soon. It was tonight that he chose to go to the city. I know he will not return, and I have come to believe he has reached a similar conclusion. His ailing health has kept him from acting as a true monarch would, leaving the slack to me. I only hope he realizes what it is he is electing to do, though I am sure he already has.'."

"Not only was his health failing," Howard said. "But the prophecies were complete by then." Gregor shook his head, not understanding the relevance.

"Why does it matter that the prophecies were finished?" he asked no one in particular.

"Gregor, do you know where Sandwich is buried?" Ripred asked. "I bet you don't, as even we don't know, after nearly four hundred years of searching."

"But why does it matter where he is buried? Do we need to visit his grave or something?"

"Actually," Aurora spoke up. "Yes, it does call for that later in the prophecy." Vikus seemed to sense that Gregor would ask about that too, and interjected to stay on track.

"Let us finish this stanza first, then we can move on." He said with gentle authority.

Luxa responded first. "I see it as he is saying we must return to the City, and not show hesitance, otherwise, our 'heads will be rolled' in a manner of speaking."

There was a silent agreement on that stanza, and Vikus continued.

_"Warrior, you know where to go_

_To get a needed possession_

_Not only for enemies; oh no,_

_To fight off love's transgression"_

Gregor groaned. "Why can't he just say, 'Go here, do this, and be done with it'? Our lives would be so much easier!" His remark was met with silence, and a squeezed hand. "What is it?" he asked naively. "With the way things are going, I should be able to find where he wants me to go, and the rest should be fine! Right, Luxa?" Luxa had turned away, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Luxa, what's wrong?" He asked, concern nearly drowning out his voice. Seeing his cousin's unresponsive attitude, Howard answered in her place.

"Gregor, know you what transgression means?" Gregor shook his head no.

"It means the breaking of a rule, or violation." Ripred answered, his tone softened in his wisdom of the fragile situation. "But I don't get it!" Gregor persisted. "What and why would I need to fight off something like that?" Vikus stepped in.

"We have never properly interpreted a prophecy before, Gregor. I doubt now will be any different. It is possible it is until the time comes that we will not have the faintest clue." Aurora approached Luxa and extended her right claw. Luxa grasped it, barely in reality it seemed. Gregor moved to say something, but was stopped by Ripred's tail, and the shaking of his head.

"Next stanza." Vikus declared.

"_Once all is collected,_

_And my prophecy dissected,_

_Go fight the one neglected,_

_Secondly resurrected._"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Vikus asked, almost innocently.

"Well," Ripred said, yawning and stretching out his legs. "It sounds like once we have our act together, we need to go fight someone that came back from the dead. I really like this prophecy! Sounds like we will be having a bit more fun, right?" Met by solemn silence, Ripred rolled his eyes. "Great crowd."

"What do you guys think Sandwich means in "Secondly resurrected'?" Gregor asked, waggling his fingers into air quotes. Vikus was hesitant to share his thoughts, but did so against his better judgment. "I know not of what he meant by secondly, but, you have come back from the dead twice now, Gregor. I have an unsettling feeling for what that means."

Dreading silence fell on the room, and all knew what he meant. With a dry throat, Gregor asked for confirmation. "The Bane, Vikus?" Vikus nodded his head in sorrow.

"It is my belief that the scourge will return, and seek revenge on all humans, namely, you."

"What's next, Vikus?" Ripred asked.

Clearing his throat, Vikus continued.

"_Bodies are not the only dead,_

_But so are minds, filled with dread._

_The final battle lies ahead;_

_Will the Warrior lose his head?_"

Gregor knew his sorrow would not be of any help to his friends, who might die in the coming weeks, or even days. He had to remain calm and under control; maybe that would keep his friends from worrying about him.

"This sounds gruesome." Gregor said. "Not only will people die, but it sounds like they will go insane, too." Luxa seemed to rise from her comatose state.

"It speaks also of the 'final battle'. Could this mean that Gregor will have to face the Bane again?" As she said that, her grip on Gregor's hand tightened to the point of breaking his fingers, but he wasn't going to complain.

"It would seem so." Howard said. "However unfortunate that may be, we need to focus more on—" Howard was immediately interrupted when a hand was thrown with incredible force across his face, throwing him to the ground, a dark red welt on his face.

"You ungrateful dog!" Luxa screamed at him. "Gregor has sacrificed so much for us, and you say we just cast him aside?" Howard held his hand up to his face, trying to expel the pain. "I said no such thing!"

"But you did! You have never approved of Gregor since you found out!"

"Found out what, Luxa?" Howard asked, pointedly.

"That we had feelings for each other, of course!" Luxa said, throwing her hands in the air. Howard shook his head, a malevolent smirk on his face.

"Actually, I believe it was this morning after you _slept together_!" Howard screamed so loud that a purple vein on his shoulder seemed to almost tear out.

Funny thing was, for Ripred at least, is that no one expected that, or maybe so soon. It may have been obvious to this inner circle of Underlanders, but maybe it was not so for some, like Vikus. "You did _what_?!" Vikus yelled, the force waving through his aged face. "Luxa! You are Queen! You cannot be doing such… foolish things!"

"What…" Luxa said, shadow over her eyes, fists shaking at her sides. "makes you think, that you have any control over me whatsoever? I am the Queen! You are just an adviser!"

"No, Luxa." Vikus said firmly. "I am your Grandfather, your mother's father, and you will _not_ speak to me that way again!"

The extreme tense atmosphere in the room constricted to such a point, all were hesitant to breathe for fear of making the slightest of noises. Time froze, as if it was moving through the thick viscosity of amber. Not even Ripred had the courage to interject. Realizing that things were moving in the wrong direction, and probably being the only one who could fix their predicament because of who he was and is, tried to amend the situation.

"Hey, hey now." He tried. "We need to focus on the prophecy right now. I am sure we can settle this when this prophecy is behind us." Gregor watched as the contorted rage slowly seeped away from Vikus' old, purple eyes, and watch the odd background twinkle return to them, showing that the real Vikus had returned. Luxa took a bit longer. Over the years, Gregor had figured out that Luxa was the type of person that hated to apologize.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Vikus smiled, his eyes wet, but nothing protruding, at least for now. "As am I, my dear." Vikus said, moving to hug his granddaughter. "As am I."


	13. The Diary of Matthew

**A/N: This is now a crossover story between Gregor the Overlander and Kingdom Hearts, if you don't understand Gregor the Overlander, don't complain about it, either read the books or don't read, I don't want to read complaints in the reviews. Keep on telling me what you think of the PLOT LINE and how you think things are going. Also, I had to remove Gregor's keyblade and that, because of later things in the plot line.  
-Nerdcast_C **

Even Howard felt the warm touch of familiar love strike him in the chest. Though some, namely Ripred, knew this was not the time for relaxing.

"As heart throbbing as that is," He said in a snide tone. "We have work to do." Vilkus and Luxa broke the hug.

"Let's finish it then." Kevin said awkwardly

"Yes, we should." Vilkus began the last stanza.

"_The Choices are always near_

_Affecting those that are dear,_

_But it is you Gregor, they should fear,_

_For your likeness to me is unclear_"

"This line is speaking directly to Gregor." Luxa noticed. "Sandwich even goes as far as to mention his name." Ripred nodded in begrudging agreement.

"He has never been this…outspoken before. Why he would make such an unusual exception means we must be in for a treat."

"So this Sandwich guy, he's never once addressed anyone by name in any of these prophecies?" Kevin asked, leaning against the wall.

"No, he never has, that is why we are so worried now." Vilkus said, a troubled look plastered on his face.

"So what does he mean likeness to him? I'm not anything remotely _near _him!" Gregor shouted, exasperated.

Vikus opened his mouth to respond, softness and intermediary attitude showing in his eyes. There was commotion in the hall. Something thudded into the door.

It creaked open, revealing Andromeda. She took her quick, unsteady little bat steps over to Gregor and Luxa, her eyes large and pleading. "Please. Mareth asked me to show you. Please, come with me." Gregor and Luxa, after having so many experiences together, were now to the level of communication that they could read each other's minds'. Within seconds, they were running to the nearest window, despite the calls from Vikus, Howard, Donald, Goofy, and Kevin.

"It feels good to know what's happening around here!" Kevin exclaimed. Vikus had explained the situation to him, Donald, and Goofy.

They had left the small prophecy room and went to the dining hall for lunch, where they were served any meal they wished, as long as it was to the knowledge of the staff, or if it was easy enough to learn how to make. Kevin had taught the staff how to make cheeseburgers and baked French fries, and of course he had to teach them how to make bacon as well, that would be a tragedy if the people of the Underland were to live their lives without a taste of bacon.

Obviously, Kevin was eating a cheeseburger as best as he could with his one arm.

Donald was eating an Underland delicacy, shrimp in cream, which was recommended by Ripred, and had a cream mustache along the rim of his beak.

Goofy had chosen to eat spider eggs with a side of bacon, and had already cleaned his plate and was working on seconds.

Vikus and Howard were taking small bites of their cheeseburgers and fries, attempting to savor the taste of the sweet burger.

Unlike Howard and Vikus, Ripred was working on his fifth cheeseburger, even finishing his first one before Kevin, who was notorious for eating cheeseburgers as fast as inhaling.

"Have you anymore questions?" Vikus asked, finishing off his last French fry, and continuing onto his cheeseburger.

Kevin thought about it, taking a bite of his second cheeseburger. "Why did you trust me from the first time we spoke?"

"We found you with a Keyblade, the last person who had a Keyblade around here was a great man, and he helped Sandwich create the city in which we now stand!" Howard explained.

"Listen, it's good that you trust us, and you should, but there are some people who have Keyblades who are bad guys." Donald said

"Ya! A guy named Brent who is working for Organization XII has a Keyblade, and he's a really bad guy!" Goofy added.

"Wait, this man who had helped you in the past, what was his name?" Kevin asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"His name was John according to the history tomes."

"Excuse me Vikus?" A guard walked into the room and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we are trying to eat this _delectable_ new dish supplied by the amazing chef Kevin. Could it wait a few moments?" Ripred said, as the kitchen staff brought out another tray of cheeseburgers and French fries for the group.

"Go ahead, speak." Vikus said, sending a glare at Ripred.

"It's Queen Luxa, she fell down a flight of stairs and has a concussion. Would you like me to take you to her?" the Guard asked.

"Yes please take us there at once"

Kevin and the group followed the guard down the halls of the palace to the hospital wing, where the guard led them into Luxa's hospital room.

Contrary to Kevin's beliefs, Luxa's room was actually of the same caliber of all the others. He had imagined the room to have a large bed, filled with whatever Luxa needed in terms of entertainment

"You may go." Vilkus brushed off the guard.

She lay on her bed, eyes covered by a partial mask. Her face was paler as usual, she was slightly trembling all over.

After about ten minutes of talking to the doctor and seeing if Luxa was going to be alright, Kevin looked over at the door to see Gregor walking in.

"Can we talk somewhere private Vikus? Kevin, Donald, Goofy, Ripred, you come to, you should hear this since." Gregor said.

They walked back to the dining hall, where the staff had put out more cheeseburgers and fries.

"Who taught them how to make my favorite food?" Gregor asked, picking up a plate and loading it up.

"I did" Kevin said, as he sat down and picked up the plate he had been eating off of before and struggled to pick up the plate and balance the food on it with his one arm.

Kevin had begun to feel very useless in the past few hours, just from the struggle of eating with one arm, trying to balance the food on a plate, and picking up the food with one hand without the contents of the burger falling out.

"So, what did you want to tell us boy?" Ripred asked, swallowing another burger.

'Man he eats a lot' Kevin thought.

Gregor slid a book toward Vikus, who picked up the book and began to skim over it.

"What…" He asked, voice slightly wavering. "What is this?" Gregor looked Vikus in the eye.

"That my friends, is how we are going to win the war."

"What is it?" Donald asked, jumping onto the table and rushing over to Vikus to read over his shoulder.

"Well, it happened like this;" Gregor began.

**A few hours earlier**

Gregor and Luxa left the prophecy room, following Andromeda down the hallway.

The hallway was wide enough now that Andromeda could glide down the longer stretches, so she easily caught up with them. It didn't take the trio long to find a window, immediately throwing themselves out of it. Andromeda, being the bat of a General for the Regalian army, was in pinnacle shape, easily catching the two teenagers, and streaking off to the more populous area of the stone city.

"Andromeda," Gregor asked. "What is it Mareth wanted you to show us?" Slightly shaking her head, the gold and black bat responded, "You shall see with your own eyes soon enough." Realizing all he could do was wait, Gregor took the time to appreciate the magnificent stonework and masonry Regalia had. Every building had a decoration; mosaics, waving curves, or breathtaking sculptures depicting events from a time so, so long ago.

Andromeda coasted down to the rooftop of an average edifice, flapping her wings to land with grace. As Gregor and Luxa hopped off, Andromeda was already hobbling towards stairs leading down in the house. "Come." She mumbled, melting into the shadows created from the torchlight.

As Gregor walked down the stairs, followed by Luxa, he realized that this was a house. Not an amazing house, but a good house. Fading tapestries hung from the wall, and a couple torches were running low on the fatty substance they seemed to burn on.

When Gregor was able to avert his eyes from the decorative aspect of the house, he was able to recognize its inhabitants. Andromeda stood in an arched doorway on the far side of the room they were in, which appeared to be a living room. Beside her was an average Regalian; silver locks and light purple eyes.

"Greetings, my Queen. Overlander." the women said. "I am Eurydice. Welcome to my home." Luxa nodded, acknowledging the woman's cordial attitude.

"Thank you, Eurydice." Luxa then addressed Andromeda. "Why did you bring us here?"

Andromeda hung her head. "I am sorry for my abrupt actions, but Eurydice has information you need for your quest." Luxa raised an eyebrow.

"May I inquire of this information?" she asked.

Eurydice left her post, and removed a tapestry from the wall, revealing a small alcove. Working what looked like a dial of some sort, it clicked, and Eurydice opened the door. Yes, an actual door, one you could walk through, hidden behind the tapestry, perfectly concealed with the wall. "Please, come along." She said, as if she hadn't done something so unbelievably unorthodox. The teens shook of their surprise, and accompanied her through the doorway.

Once they entered, Eurydice said a little late, "Please watch your step." Luxa was sent tumbling down the stairs, too late to heed Eurydice's argument. Gregor, who had been trying to be a gentleman and letting her go first, was now laughing so hard, he was in danger of falling down the stairs as well. Instead, he stumbled down the small staircase to go see if she was alright. "Luxa?" Gregor said, stifling a laugh. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, holding a hand to her head. "I believe so," she said with some effort.

"Though I feel dizzy…" Gregor helped her up, but she had a difficult time standing. "Luxa," Gregor said, concern weaved in his voice now. "Are you sure you're alright?" Luxa nodded, her mind somewhere else. "Yes, yes, I am fine." Eurydice approached.

"If I may," she said, laying a hand on Luxa's forehead. Not satisfied, Eurydice rambled off a combination of letters and numbers at Luxa, who couldn't keep up.

"Andromeda," Eurydice said, beckoning her over. "I need you to take her to the hospital." Gregor was visually taken back.

"Why?" He asked, worried for his love's wellbeing. "What's wrong?"  
"She has a concussion." Eurydice said. "She needs to get treatment immediately."

With that, Gregor carried Luxa like a baby up to the rooftop, and watched as Andromeda flew her off to the Palace.

Gregor returned to the basement like area, sober from the unfair event. "What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked. Eurydice lit a torch, which she used to carefully light the rest on the walls. Gregor gasped in amazement. There were rows upon rows of weapons; swords, shields, spears, armor, and explosives were stacked up against the walls. Isles and isles of weapons… it seemed like enough for the Regalian army!

"What…" Gregor said, still taking in the majesty of number. "Is all of this?" Eurydice answered in a voice that was barely not a monotone. "I believe it would help if you read this." Eurydice said, holding out a thin old bound book. Gregor opened to the first page, and began to read aloud.

"_My Brother has decided to go to the City. He fails to realize the facts; he is incapable of such ventures in his old age! Our finest trained warriors were sent, but they did not return! This sprouts the fear deep within me, one that my brother knows this, knows that he cannot survive the Journey to the City. What causes it to grow immeasurably, is that Bartholomew may desire this fate, this downfall. Why, however, I can never hope to understand."_

"This is the diary of Matthew!" Gregor exclaimed. "But why is this part separated?" Eurydice replied, "Because Matthew wanted it that way." Gregor looked at her incredulously. "How could you know that for sure?" he asked, obviously skeptical.

Eurydice let a ghost of a smile warn Gregor for what was coming. "Read on, Warrior." She said. "Read on."

Gregor did as he was told; and the entries continued to get more and more…out of the ordinary.

"_It has been two weeks since my brother left. Ever since we were kids, I have been able to sense him, in a very peculiar way. He is dead. How this is so, remains to be unseen. However, my son, Tertius, now realizing our current dilemma, has requested to be crowned. It may eventually reach the point where I may have to detain him. Regalia is too unstable now for me to risk Tertius being King. If the royal family was immediately discontinued after over half a century of labor and death, there would be anarchy. This is what Brother would have wanted me to do."_

Gregor hurriedly flipped to the next page.

"_The truth of how my brother died must never be revealed. It would cause upheavals beyond your wildest imaginations. So, therefore, I entrust to you, my predecessor, instructions; instructions for any possible disaster that can happen in the near or far future."_

"Does he mean predecessor by what I think he means?" Gregor asked. Eurydice nodded. "Mareth held relation to Matthew, brother of Bartholomew of Sandwich."

Gregor removed his eyes from the old bound paper, and stared at Eurydice.

"Shouldn't he be part of the royal family then?" he asked. Eurydice stood her ground, purple eyes firm. "Matthew had a bastard child, who, when he came of age, was given this book." Eurydice motioned the book in Gregor's hand. "To present should there ever be a problem that requires this knowledge." Gregor's head was spinning.

"So Mareth was related to Matthew's…other child?" Gregor asked tentatively.

"Yes, indeed he was." Eurydice said. "Please, continue."

"_Beneath this house, this exact house, are weapons. Weapons of high quality, made by the best smiths we had. There are also cannons; these shoot the metal spheres you will see gathered next to each station, lest they be moved. There are giant barrels that contain the substance needed to ignite these machines to launch those metal spheres. It is called gunpowder."_

"This…" Gregor began in astonishment. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed jubilantly. "This can change the outcome of the war!" Gregor was ecstatic. So many lives could be saved from the Cutters! "Warrior," Eurydice said soberly. "Read the rest."

"_I am afraid that after years and years of aging, they may not be in pristine condition. So I worn he that decides the time has come to use these weapons: Beware. The power of these weapons to other Underland species is extreme. It could very well be the deciding factor in a pivotal war. You must understand that the misuse of these could very well cause the opposite of what you hope to achieve. I beg of you, please be wary of this."_

"He means it might be detrimental to us?" Gregor asked, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Yes." Eurydice answered. Her expression hadn't changed since Luxa was here.

"You seem used to breaking bad news to people." Gregor said. "If you don't mind my saying so." Eurydice shook her head.

"Not at all, Warrior."

"Call me Gregor. There's no need to be formal, right?" he said, his tone contradicting his words. "Also," he continued. "I have a friend, a teacher, like you. Eurydice, were you in the army?" Eurydice pulled out her ghost like smile.

"Very observant of you." She commented. Gregor snickered, still deducing.

"Oh, I'm far from finished. Who knew school would help so much?" This caught Eurydice's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully. Gregor smiled, a faux fondness upon his face, brown eyes staring at the dark stone ceiling. "Anatomy and English. I never particularly enjoyed them, but they sure are paying me back now."

Eurydice's smile faltered. "Anatomy?" she asked. Gregor returned his gaze to her, serious again. "The study of the human body." He said. "But don't worry; I'll get to it. Just be patient."

"You know, I'm guessing you were a medic in the army, because you knew that Luxa had a concussion." Eurydice nodded.

"Yes, I was a medic." Gregor nodded, the ends of his lips slightly upturned.

"That was how you met Mareth." Eurydice nodded again.

"That leads me to my final question, Eurydice." Gregor said. Eurydice was really uneasy now. Her eyes glared fear, and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides, resting on her enlarged hips. "Did you wait to have his child? Or was it in the spur of the moment?"

Eurydice frowned. "I wasn't planning to say anything." She said. "But now, it seems like I have no choice." Turning to the spiral stairs, she called out, "Alexandre! Alexandre! Come down here!" A few seconds later, a young ten or so year old boy came down the stairs. He was tall for his age, almost five feet. He had longer metallic hair, so it was close to his shoulders. The same purple eyes Mareth had; plain and light.

"Mom," he asked. "Who is this?" Eurydice knelt down so she could talk to him, eye to eye. "This is the Warrior, Alexandre." The little boy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're the Warrior?" he asked, totally star struck that the Warrior, savior of Regalia, was in his home. Gregor smiled and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shaggy head. "Yeah, that's me." He said.

"Wow!" Alexandre exclaimed. "I can't believe it! The Warrior is really here! Is it true you are friends with my Dad?" A pang of guilt stabbed Gregor in the chest, remembering his friend that had gotten mowed down by the Cutters. Swallowing his sadness, Gregor replied, "Yeah, your Dad's a great guy." Alexandre cheered for his father, who apparently didn't know was dead. Eurydice did though; it was evident in her expression.

"Alexandre, why don't you go upstairs?" Eurydice said. "I have to talk to Gregor about grown up things." Alexandre did seem put out, but obediently trudged back up the stairs.

"Overlander," Eurydice said before Gregor could be reproachful. "There's one last page. You will want to have read it." Seeing how adamant she was about the last page, Gregor flipped back to it, and read aloud, for the last time. Hopefully.

"_Now that I have given all of my assets to you, my descendant, I must talk to the man that this will come down to._

_Warrior, or Gregor, actually. Many people must call you Warrior, and if I was in your place, that would destroy my patience. You may be wondering how I know your name, but that is not important. What is, however, is your lack of weaponry. My brother sees more than you think, young man. Your old sword, my brother's, has probably been destroyed by now. That's all well because I forged you a new one. It has the same quality, precision, and conviction you do._

_However, you must go and find it. I am sure you will figure out where it is, now that you have almost all of the information you need. Remember, please, please, remember, nothing is set in stone. That might save your life, and all of my people's too. Farewell, Gregor."_

Gregor stood in the room, wishing there was more to read. That the good brother of Sandwich, who had helped him, still had something to say. Something that could help ease the burden on Gregor's shoulders that had been there the five years since he first visited the Underland. It was so heavy, Gregor was about to be crushed. Thousands, millions of pounds of life, were laid on his decisions, on his back. And his alone. No one could understand that, no one! So why, why couldn't the one man who seemed to be close to his pain just give him a little more? Consolation, advice, a thing to put his mind and body at peace, if even for a second? Why couldn't this land, who he gave so much for, sacrificed a year of his life, his childhood, friends more important than air, and what might be his entire life soon, ever relent? Did it have to continue on this horrifying rampage that seemed to attack squarely at Gregor?

No. This is its goal. This is what the Underland is trying to do, is turn him against himself. To make him insane. To make him give in to it, to give up, and watch helplessly as it slaughtered all he cared about in the world. He would not! His friends sacrificed too, and he was not, ever, about to let that go wasted and unrecognized. He was not going to let it torture those who did nothing to deserve it. He was not going to let his family be ashamed of him for not even trying to save people. And he most certainly was not going to give up being with the girl of his dreams, the one he cared the most about; he was not going to let her feel more suffering ever again.

"Thank you." Gregor said to Eurydice as he marched up the stairs to leave. Eurydice nodded, and mumbled, "Thank you for not telling him." But it didn't seem like Gregor heard; he was in a whole different world. The Underland wanted to challenge him? After he beat it the last time? _We will see how that goes. _Gregor thought. _I will send it back crawling to the depths of Hell, and make it wish that it had never made the brainless decision of crossing my path once again!_


	14. Journey's Beginning

It took only a few minutes for Vikus to finish reading the rest of the book, craving the information that was so secretive. As he finished, he carefully closed the book, and laid it softly on the table. His face reflected his state of mind, which was deep, almost philosophical contemplation. "What do you think of this, Gregor?" he asked pointedly.

"It means we have to go on that quest as soon as we can. Matthew clearly says that I must find this sword, and I have a hunch where it is." Gregor said, sitting at the tale and loading a plate up with burgers and fries.

"So where do you think it is?" Kevin asked, hoping to have an excuse to get his airmail and get moving.

"The Lost City." Gregor said. "It seems too perfect for Sandwich to pass up to me. He is a man that loves satirical irony."

Vikus smiled wryly. "Indeed he does. I, too, believe that it is within the Lost City. However, it is probably well hidden." Gregor nodded in agreement.

"He would never make this easy for us, that's for sure." Vikus chuckled.

"Alright, then if we're going on this quest soon, then we better get me this new arm huh?" Kevin said, standing up from the table.

"We had some warriors go and collect the pieces of your ship, there is enough left to rebuild it and for us to fashion you a new arm." Vikus said "You will be given the new arm the day before Gregor decides he wants to leave."

"Gregor, we had scouts go to recover information on the location of the Lost City, it's," Vikus hesitated.

"What is it, Vikus?!" Gregor exclaimed. Vikus choked down the sadness, and the inevitability Gregor would share it. "It's beneath the Plane of Tartarus. It's where you fought the Bane."

Gregor was frozen from shock, as he sank back into his seat.

"No, it can't be." Gregor said. "It can't be!" he screamed, flipping the table over in front of him, sending the diary of Matthew and all of the food fying. "It can't be!" he repeated, lifting the couch off the ground and throwing it against the wall, a satisfying noise of damage emerging from it. Gregor then took his rant to Vikus.

"Vikus, this can't be true." Gregor said, kneeling before the old man, starting to contain his upset attitude. "Please. Tell me it isn't." Vikus looked at the young man on the floor in front of him. Was it really only a year that Gregor was in the Underland? To Vikus, it felt like he had watched over Gregor since he was born. Seeing him now, broken and begging on the floor, it took all Vikus had to not break down with him.

"Hey, it'll all be fine, we'll go to the city, we'll fight Bane, and all will be well again! You just have to keep a smile on your face, like this!" Kevin said, as he, Donald, and Goofy began to smile goofily at him, making Gregor begin to laugh.

"How?" Gregor asked, turning his eyes up to Vikus, imploringly. "You know I have to go there now, Vikus. Whether I like to or not. It's not like I can just sit here and watch people die, knowing there was something I could have done to stop it!"

Vikus caught his breath in his throat. There was nothing he could do to help the boy but be there for him now. It would hurt Gregor to go to the place where his bond died and retrieve a weapon to kill more, and risk being killed, rather than do nothing and be fine for the time being; but then watch as innocent and loved ones were being hacked down by a sociopathic race.

"Gregor," Vikus said. "I know this is hard for you, but it is of utmost importance that you listen." Gregor quieted himself down to hear what Vikus had to say. "I believe there is someone you need to see. Come now." Vikus stood and beckoned Gregor and the group to do so as well.

The group found themselves in the infirmary, more specifically where Luxa was lying in her hospital bed.

"How is she?" Gregor asked concern on his face.

"It's impossible to know now; all we can do is wait." Howard said, who was tending to his cousin.

Gregor sat down at the foot of Luxa's bed, where he began to write a note to her.

"Kevin, your surgery is about to begin, you should spend all of tomorrow resting so you Donald, and Goofy can go on the quest." Vikus said.

"I'll take you to the surgery room, I have to warn you though, the surgery is a very painful process, and we can't dull your nerves while we connect the arm mail" Howard said, as he led Kevin down to the surgery room.

-LOK-

Larry gave up on his trials for escape, lying uncomfortably on the hard, dark cavern. Shivering, Larry rolled over to his other side, as he had done for uncountable hours. Somehow, the temperature was dropping in his prison, driving him more and more insane. There were holes in the ceiling, tool rank water dripping down upon his body. Should it hit the floor, the water made a horrifying dripping sound, puddles accumulating around the room.

It wasn't necessarily the sound that drove Larry mad, at first. It was the consistency of the drops, falling every three to five seconds. In the beginning, he used it as a way to keep his mind straight, to time the intermission period between drops, but it had only worked for so long. As if the water was a person, it continued endlessly, to keep him as far from calm as possible, with an impressionable effort.

"I will drown if it keeps going like this." Larry thought. "If hunger doesn't get me first."

Although, in an unusual stance, the fact of the matter continued to be time. Every question that could be mustered in Larry's now altered state had to do with time.

What time do I get out? What time do I die? How long have I been here? All of the questions that mattered. It had to have been days now. That is the only feasible amount of time that could've passed in Larry's universe.

Vague sensations of a word now lost to his mind flashed through his eyes; walks through Central Park, lunch at school.

Freedom! Oh, yes, that was the word! Larry chuckled, trying to drag his soaked face out of the polluted puddle of water it was capsized in, Hah! What a nonexistent fairy tale that was, freedom!

No, down here, miles below the surface of the Earth, trapped in a God forsaken hole, there was no concept of "freedom". The traumatic experience seemed to give Larry a satirical perspective on his whole existence instead of just his current predicament.

Larry could feel it. The rationality, he believed they called it. It was leaving him, the rationality, as they had called it. An aspect he had taken for granted his whole entire life was seeping through his fingers, and all he could do was watch, spectate his own downfall; though he was not very high in the first place, so there was not far to fall. As Larry overlooked his brain, perched from an invisible cliff, he saw the darkness coming. Darkness even light could not combat, though it tried. It scared him, the darkness. The unknowing feeling when he saw it. The terror of everything around him, the loss of sight, leaving him to only guessing when his enemies lie around the corner.

Light was fewer now. Even so, Larry was calm, curious even, as to what would happen with no light. Would he die? Was it a dream? Would he awake in the sulfurous puddle or sit up in his bed? Whether he wanted to or not, it was inevitable he find out. As the last light began to sprinkle away from being, he realized something: the light was too bright.

It was always like this, the light. Making you shield your eyes, even though people believe it to be majestic. Majesty is something that should be seen with the eyes, or comprehended with the mind, correct? Light prohibited both of these, yet, it is still considered a value, a bar to be raised. Why bother, when the darkness is there?

There is always darkness where there is light that is indisputable. Always a tit for tat, a yin for yang. Balance.

"I personally don't understand it. Why you all work so hard." Something said, next to Larry. Quickly looking over, Larry saw a shadow. Humanoid, but with nothing but an outline. "Why bother, when you know you are bound to fail eventually?" it asked. "If it were me, I would stop. Maybe then you and your people can continue what you call 'progress'." Larry looked over at the entity, in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Larry asked, intrigued.

"The Darkness and the Light." The Shadow responded. "Why bother, when one is worlds easier?"

Larry thought about that for a second, and found out that it was hard to find an answer. "Because it is the right thing to do." Larry said. The Shadow laughed.

"Bah! Have you any idea what hypocrisy that is?" it asked. "You put yourself on thrones, act like you have values, when one small crisis would send you to barbarism!" Larry shook his head. "What are you talking about? We have values!" The Shadow wasn't laughing anymore. "Then, Larry, I will ask you two questions. If you answer these without lying, I will concede to being wrong. Deal?" Larry furrowed his eye brows.

However unusual this may be, when would he get a chance to do it again? "Deal."

"First." The shadow said. "What are your values?" Larry was a bit taken back by the simplicity. "Help others in need." He started. "Don't lie, cheat or steal. Don't hurt other people, and be there for others." Larry said. "These are the basic ones, I guess." The Shadow nodded. "Very good. Now, can you tell me when you have actually followed through on your values when opportunities were presented to you?"

_Easy._ Larry thought. It was everything but easy, however, as Larry could not find one. "Couldn't remember, huh?" The Shadow said. "Don't take it so hard, you're just 'normal' by basic standards. There are others far worse." Larry returned a confused gaze at the seemingly supernatural Shadow. "What do you mean, 'far worse'?" The Shadow moved its head like shape back to the darkness. "Look." It said as it waved its hand slowly over the scene, causing it to ripple and change.

As the ripples cleared, Larry gasped in abject horror. Before him lay thousands upon thousands of people, screaming in grave pain, in a place that could only be one, anywhere across the universe. "Hell." Larry said under his breath. There was just flat land as far as he could see; desolate, red land, permanently scorched from the fires that plagued the land, burning on nothing. What was the most appalling of all, however, was the fact that the people were being submitted to heinous torture, in the most grotesque of ways.

Larry could not tear his eyes from the scene of a man who was impaled by stakes to the ground, and was slowly having his skin flayed off his back by a cloaked figure. Larry stood up abruptly and turned away, beginning to shake in fear. "I can't watch this!" he cried. "This is inhuman!" The Shadow regarded him, still sitting with his feet swinging of the edge of the cliff, leisurely reclining. "Yes, indeed it is." Larry spun around and screamed at the mystical form. "Then why are you showing me this?!" The Shadow tilted his head back so it was looking at Larry upside-down.

"You need to watch this." It said. "It is more important than you know." Feeling a strong pulse inside of him, Larry , against his will, complied and sat back down, next to the Shadow. The man's entire back was gone now, and the cloaked being began removing the stakes from the man's body. He screamed in pain as they were being removed, turning his muscles inside out. The cloaked figure then waved his hand, and a fire was started near them. "No!" the man said, quietly at first. Then, it became louder as the realization set in. "No!" the man started to scoot away, the ground clinging to his ripped of back. "No! No! No!" the screaming got louder and louder.

There was nothing Larry could do but watch as the cloaked figure lifted his human test subject, and placing him on the fire. The man screamed in agony, slowly, being cooked to death. It didn't end there, however, as the cloaked figure skinned the man's legs as well, slowly moving up his body. There was a particularly large scream as the man was castrated, but the bloody surgeon continued, up and up his body. Finally, he reached the face, and the man was barely alive, the light not nearly evident in his eyes as it was not a single minute ago.

"Please," he asked. "Just end me, please. Give mercy." The cloaked figure did something unexpected. He laughed, throwing his head back as he did so, maniacally shaking and swinging his long, dull, surgical knife around. "I have had many like you," the cloaked figure said, pointing with his knife. "Who have begged me for mercy, for a relief out of this miserable, labyrinthine existence that we have enthralled ourselves into somehow. My question to you is: why do you think I would give you such a privilege among others who have begged me?"

The man began to cry, the tears clearing a line down his dirty face, containing the only shred or epidermis on his body. "Please. Just do it. Please!" The surgeon swung his tool around his fingers, flipping it around, strongly familiar it. "You know," he said, touching the knife to his masked face. "When I was alive, about, twenty years ago, I was a kinder, gentler man. Especially to my wife; she was beautiful, even in her old age. Her eyes seemed to glow and sparkle, even in the darkest of times."

"You know, there was one day, which I remember with her; that I always will. The day was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright, and there were no clouds in the sky. Birds were chirping in the trees outside. We lived in the nicest little place in the country. Very green, very nice, very nice. But, I was in a bad mood, as men get. She walked into the kitchen, where I was chopping up the vegetables for dinner. Somehow, she managed to make my mood even worse by being joyful, whereas I was not. Her mistake was collecting the vegetables that I was still cutting! Stupid woman!"

"I managed to move the knife away; avoiding cutting off her entire hand, but, it was not so far away as I nicked her finger. Just barely, tiny scratch it was. She recoiled and was yelling at me for cutting her, cleaning off the blood. That blood, oh, that blood," the man paused as he recalled the picture. "Was so vivid, and beautiful; the red flowed amazingly, and brought back founder memories of back in Germany, at Auschwitz."

At that moment, Larry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Impossible!" he mumbled. "It can't be!" The Shadow had an attitude that implicated it was smiling.

"Oh, but Larry, it is. The famous surgeon himself, that tested on thousands of people, in hopes of changing hair, eye color, sexual orientation, in the hope of saving the Earth from who we know as the Jews."

"Josef Mengele." Larry said. "The Surgeon of Birkinow." The Shadow placed a hand on Larry's shoulder. "You can do it." It whispered.

"Do what?" Larry asked, moving away a bit.

"Kill him. Destroy him. _Annihilate him_." The Shadow replied.

"What?" Larry exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that!"

"But you would." The Shadow replied. "And you want to, oh, you want to so bad!"

Larry lifted himself to his feet, towering over the Shadow. "How did you know that?"

The Shadow turned and looked at him. "Because I can feel it."

Larry gave an angry, albeit confused look. "What? You can't do that! You're not even real! You can't be real! You're just a shadow!"

Then the Shadow laughed. It laughed long and hard, nearly falling backwards as it did so.

"What?" Larry yelled. "What's so funny?" The Shadow regained it's composure, answering.

"Your naïve attitude, Larry. You've always been that way." Larry threw up his hands in frustration.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked. The Shadow stood up, and as it moved towards Larry, the Shadow began to become more and more detailed, until the point where a face became visible, one that was very familiar.

"You asked who I am." The Shadow responded, the last of it's shroud of darkness peeling off, revealing Larry's face. "I'm you, you fool!"

-LOK-

After two hours of intense pain, Kevin was wheeled out of the surgery room, a metallic arm was now attached to his right side. Where the nub that his arm used to be was now occupied by the shiny, metallic arm. It was designed to look exactly like an actual arm, only that it was silver and reflected the light around him.

He was put into a room like Luxa's, except the bed was propped up so he could relax, and he had a stack of books near him so he could study the adventures of the Warrior, and so he could study the history of the Underland.

-LOK-

Two days later, Kevin had trained fighting with his arm, and had gotten hold of it. He now stood, in new traveling clothes. He had light chain mail armor on which was covered up by an Underland shirt, which was a brown tank top with a slight V-neck; he wore a backpack from the museum to hold all of his gear in, he wore dark Underland jeans, and the sneakers he had on when he arrived.

It was before the Underland version of morning, and the adventurers stood on the platform that was used to fly the bats off of.

The adventurers that stood on the platform, Gregor, Kevin, Donald, Goofy, Howard, Ripred, and the bats Perdita, Nike, Andromeda, Polyhmnia, and Anthropos.

"Is everyone ready to head out?" Howard asked, looking around at the group.

"Depends, did you pack the shrimp and cream sauce?" Ripred asked Kevin, licking his lips.

"I packed the shrimp, burgers, fries, salads, and all the other foods, and of course water." Kevin said, patting his back pack.

"alright, let's head on out." Gregor said, running and jumping off the platform.

Kevin, Donald, and Goofy looked at the group strangely, until they realized that the bats were supposed to pick them up.

"Geronimo!" Kevin shouted as he leaped off of the platform, the wind rushing through his hair and making a roaring sound in his ears.

Donald and Goofy quickly caught up with him, and suddenly they felt a mass of fur come up from underneath them.

"Thanks! I'm Kevin what's your name?" Kevin shouted over the wind.

"I am called Perdita; I will be caring you across this journey." Perdita replied.

"Well, thank you for catching me; I thought no one was going to for a second." Kevin chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Perdita said.

"Kevin try to get some sleep, I doubt we'll be there for a while." Goofy said, as he reclined on the bat's back.

Kevin shut his eyes, and slowly, he fell asleep.


	15. The Rat's

Angelina gazed at the hundreds of rats, standing in slight disarray, mulling around, seeming to wait for something. They stood in a large cave, with one visible exit, which led into an extremely narrow path into darkness. The rest of the cave wasn't much better. A large pit sat in the middle, all of the rats stood around it, facing the wall opposite the darkness. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, large and frail looking; threatening to fall and impale those who had the unfortunate idea to stand below it.

Angelina stood leaning heavily against the wall, shaking in tremendous fear. Beads of sweat slowly fell down her face, her breathing coming in short, rapid breaths. How was she going to escape like this?

The gnawers were starting to murmur, and as they did, they heard a cracking command. "Gnawers!" the voice said. "Come to me, and listen!" The voice was of such power, even Angelina thought of leaving her formerly captive position to go listen to it. All of the rats gathered near the voice, which was shaded from view at the moment, against the far wall.

"Many are here, my lord." One rat said to the darkness. There was what appeared to be a small discussion between the two that ended with the rat nodding and scurrying away quickly, appearing to be somewhat scared. Then, stepping from the shadows stood the most horrid creature Angelina had ever seen. Part of his head was smashed in, not quite covered by silver fur, he was missing an eye, and one arm could not extend out completely, as it was held at a slight angle.

Scars ran across his entire body, clinging to him tightly, as if they were embracing him. But what terrified her most was the evil smile the rat had on his face. It was one of pure evil, malice ringing across every line; alloyed with malevolence that filled the gaps where teeth were broken away, leaving darkness in their place.

Audible gasps were heard from the crowd, probably on the appearance of the creature. Angelina was scared more from this being than she was of anything and everything she had encountered so far in the Underland. The rat looked up, and silence crushed the crowd, the pressure so much that not even a diamond could cut it. After a few seconds of silence, the rat instilled another terror towards all within hearing range: it spoke.

"The day has come, comrades that I may finally speak to you without softened words and a restricted mind.

"Four centuries ago, upon first arrival, vermin, popularly known as the Killers, descended to our realm. Led by a contorted, maniacal fool of a man, called Bartholomew, these Killers were quick to make enemies of us. What gave them the right? We are the essence of the Underland! Their blindness led to loss after loss on the battlefield. Realizing their inept beliefs and poor excuse for combat ability, they made an alliance with the fliers. The reliance of the Killers on the fliers did indeed tip the scale.

"Years ago, our empire was at the peak of its power and influence. We were feared as the true domineers of this land. Then they came, and used others to attain successful conquests. Grasping the finesse of victory for the first time, they were elated; so much so that they began to think they had the authority to decide that we are unfit for existence. What say you?"

There was some commotion in the crowd; screams of agreement, and hate. Some shouted, "They don't have the right!" Claws were raised, and jaws with razor sharp teeth gnashed, hungry for human blood.

"As did I, as did I. Fight as we may have, only fruitless efforts returned. The humans continued to throw their 'allies' at us. But what are 'allies' to them, exactly? Nothing more then tools! When were you ever shown a site of gratitude, or a bow of appreciation? Did they ever recognize those who had fallen beside you as a result of their cowardice to risk their own? No, of course not. Why would they? What is theirs to gain as a result? Nothing! Therefore, that is what they do! Stand by and watch as those close to you fight and die to preserve a gluttonous state, where they laugh at us! Who gave them the right?

"Our struggle continued throughout the decades. Every once on the eve of a centennial would there be a call for peace, to stop the 'meaningless fighting' they called it. What of it is meaningless to you? Whose families were out there dead and dying? Who suffered the loss of loved ones, time and time again? We did! Your parents, siblings, and children lay mangled and lifeless in their alleys to be called meaningless. Meaningless!

"Nothing could be done, though. Hundreds of years had accomplished nothing. We were called the Scourge of the Underland. We were respected and feared. Now what is to be made of us? Trusting those who have ruthlessly killed you in the past. Do you see your mistake?"

Rats nodded and grumbled about the injustice of it all; the injustice of peace.

"The humans refuse to stop, even though they have lessened the flames of tension between us. They continue to promote peace and prosperity; their wanton hypocrisy growing ever larger. Today, I say no more! Today I declare the end of the falsified requiems of the humans! The end of oppression, sadness, and fallacious hope; the end of inequality, the end of discrimination, the end of being trampled over!

"I will end this, and return us to our rightful place as rulers of the Underland! Who stands with me?"

Unanimous screams of, "I am!" and, "We are!" rang like thunder throughout the cave, echoing through the various caverns. Contorted rage was made public, cumulative anger being pooled around the monster that was speaking. He knew it, too; his tongue sliding over his teeth, cleaning them obsessively, as if he too was excited, no, expected to go to war.

"Very well, friends. Stand behind me as we reclaim our rightful place, and rid the Underland of this treacherous filth once and for all!"

The rats were ballistic at the charisma of their new leader; his fulfilling of old promises and new power enough to push them over the edge to sacrifice peace for war.

As they sat and roared, Angelina realized that she had no hope for escape whatsoever.

"Now," the rat said, smiling grotesquely. "We have a special guest with us. Would you like to meet her?" There was jarring ovation from the crowd of rats, all eager to meet this 'guest'.

"Did you hear that, darling?" the rat said with a thick, fake caring voice. "Why don't you come down here?" Angelina sat paralyzed, cold sweat breaking out from her scalp. As though he sensed it, the rat beckoned her with his paw, chuckling slightly.

"That's ok, I know you're scared. But you needn't worry; I don't plan on hurting you." Angelina got her strength together, debating on whether or not she would disobey him or not.

As the struggle continued in her mind, the realization of death came to mind. What would happen if she died down here? Her Dad was probably worried about her now; she hadn't been home in around two days. Had it really only been that long since they encountered Ripred in Central Park? It seemed like an entirely different reality, though, maybe it was; her life was forever changed with coming to the gloomy Underland.

Not only had she witnessed something she thought was impossible, but she had also seen another side of Gregor that she hadn't seen before. The one that had suffered through things to get those terrible scars that plagued his body, but there was also the fierce, merciless fighter, one who could take out an entire guard squad in one second flat. It scared her to see Gregor, one of the strongest people she knew, both physically and emotionally, act with such terrifying volition.

In any case, dying didn't seem like a desirable option. But how could she be sure she was going to come out of that cavern alive? After watching crime shows about psychotic serial murderers for years, it seems that they are amused by outstanding victims. Angelina sighed. "I'm getting survival advice from TV Dramas. This is just the perfect situation."

It was in that moment, when Angelina knew she had to be brave, and go out and confront the rat. Her inspiration was not routed from the faux crime dramas, or from storybooks, but from the brave actions she had seen Gregor and Larry take over the past 48 hours; she did not want to be the damsel in distress for them to go and save all the time. It was her time to go and prove herself.

Angelina took a deep breath, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Now's as good a time as any."

Stepping out of her prison, she saw for the first time the full view of the legions of rats.

All of them were milling around in restless, sporadic movements; anything from cleaning their fur, to scratching behind their ears; worst of all was the gnawing. Loud, scratching noises, cutting peelings off of bones, usually. Angelina winced whenever there was a blood chilling snap, indicating one rat had lost its amusement for a while.

"So," the rat said, as she approached the platform like area he was on. "What is your name, my dear?" Angelina was now within five feet of the rat, and didn't want to go a centimeter closer. "You're so damaged," she thought. As if the rat had a sixth sense, he asked, "Is it these scars? It usually is with most. They disgust people at first, but then," the rat said, moving close so he was just whispering in her ear. "I find a way for them to cope."

"Please tell me your name." The rat said, circling her, examining her like all of the other rats in the room. "A-Angelina." Angelina said, voice breaking. "No!" she thought. "Stay strong!"

"Angelina?" The rat said, getting a taste for her name. "That's a beautiful name, Angelina."

"Thank you. I was named after my mother." She said, trying to gain some confidence.

"Oh were you?" The rat replied, seemingly caring. "That's good; it's good that you were named after your mother. Gives the child more responsibility to uphold."

"I'm sorry, Angelina, I'm babbling." The rat said, sounding realistically apologetic.

"What I called you out here for, is to tell you why you are here." Angelina found the rat with her eyes, and looked deep in to his. She saw nothing.

"Why is that?" Angelina asked. She received some questionable looks from rats in the crowd, no doubt for her bold attitude for their new leader.

"To lead out your friend, the Warrior." The rat said, with a bitterness that sent a shiver down Angelina's spine.

"What do you want with Gregor?" Angelina asked, her tone struggling to remain study.

The rat smiled, showing off jagged teeth, broken off in some places.

"To bring him out, so I can see him again." The rat said, a powerful, mysterious voice, making it impossible to know what he really meant.

"It's been a while since I last saw him, you know."


	16. Meeting in the dark

**A/N: Thanks for your feedback! I will try to keep it more Kevin and co. focused now instead of Gregor and them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! R & R**

**-Nercast_C**

When Kevin awoke, found himself on the solid earth on a small island.

"Hey you're awake. How does your new arm feel?" Donald asked, crawling next to him.

Kevin realized for the first time how sore his arm felt, well, at least his shoulder. He could still feel his arm, and he could move the joints and the fingers, but he couldn't feel pain in that arm, apparently the Underlanders thought that was a huge advantage, he'd be able to block attacks with just his arm, whereas Kevin thought that it was a weakness, if he only relied on his arm to block he could get caught off guard.

"It feels kind of sore, but other than that I feel fine." Kevin said, getting into a sitting position. "How long have I been asleep?" Kevin asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching out his arms.

"Nearly a full day." Ripred said, eating a burger that had been taken from Kevin's open bag that was still on his back.

"Seriously?! How much did I miss?" Kevin asked, jumping to his feet and scanning the area.

"Well, we battled a bunch of rats, and we have another addition to the team, Sixclaw, a rat we picked up during the fight who is supposed to help us." Gregor said, sitting down next to Kevin and lighting a camp fire.

"Alright so I assume everyone is going to sleep? If you are, I'll take the first watch; I slept for 24 hours anyway." Kevin said, summoning Peacekeeper to his hand and sitting on a rock near the camp fire.

"Aright. Wake me up when you get tired." Gregor said, as he lied down near the rest of the group and quickly fell asleep.

-LOK-

IT had been two hours since he had begun his watch, and everything had been going well, he had sent out balls of light into the darkness to see ahead, and had detected nothing, only now; he felt a great amount of darkness in the area.

Kevin got up from the boulder and walked into the darkness around him, and into a dark clearing.

"Alright come out, I know you're here." Kevin said, as he lit a torch.

Out of the darkness, Brent walked into the middle of the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin said, going into a battle position with the torch held out in front of him.

"Relax, I'm here on peaceful terms." Brent said, "I'm not even here anyway, I'm just a hologram, see?" Brent said, kicking at a rock, with his foot going right through it.

"Why would I talk with you?" Kevin asked, not leaving his battle position.

"Why would you join the Underlanders? Their prophecy doesn't mention us. You don't need to come along, why would I be working with the rats anyway?" Brent asked, a smirk on his face.

"I figured if Sora had gone missing, then you had something to do with it, and I figured, if I go with the good guys, then I'm bound to run into you, the worst of them all. By the way, how is Maleficent?" Kevin asked.

"Great, why not ask about Olivia? She seems to love it down here." Brent said, and with that, Kevin charged at him, slicing through the hologram repeatedly.

"Look Kevin, all I'm saying is that you don't need to be here, you could just go directly to Sora, but that's it isn't it? You're just using them to get a free ride to Sora's location, and then you're just going to ditch them! You're just like me aren't you? Deep, deep down me and you, we're exactly alike." Brent said, obviously trying to rile Kevin up.

"Well your right about one thing, I am trying to find Sora, but I'm not using anyone, and I'm nothing like you. To be like you I'd have to be a bastard that doesn't care about his old friends!" Kevin shouted

"I guess we're done here, I'll just take my leave, I'll be seeing you soon, and once you get your ship back, why don't you meet me at Maleficent's castle in Radiant Garden? We can have our little 'showdown' there. Goodbye Kevin, sweet dreams." Brent said, as his hologram disappeared.

"I'd better get back to the camp. I'll tell Donald and Goofy when I get the chance." Kevin said running back to the camp.

-LOK-

"Now to business." Ripred said, sitting on the ground, causing everyone but the bats, who were huddled in a group against the cavern wall, to circle around. "We will set camp here, and wait for the bats to be rested before we continue on. We are now in the tunnels adjacent to the Dead Land, meaning that we are but a five mile distance to the Plain of Tartarus. I had originally arranged to fly to the Plain and have a few of my men aid us with the search, but as there seems to be unrest amongst the rats," Ripred said, eyeing Sixclaw. "We will walk the final five miles once we reach the Dead Land. The bats should be able to carry our supplies, so it should be a relatively easy march there."

"Why do we have to walk?" Kevin groaned, he was the one who had to lug around a back pack full of supplies and food.

"Suck it up Kevin!" Donald wacked him on the head with his wand.

There was quiet while they all digested Ripred's plan. Howard, who had yet to sit down do to preparing a fire in the center, paused for a second before continuing his work.

Perdita, with forefinger and thumb holding her chin, asked, "What mean you by unrest?" Ripred smiled slightly at Perdita's paying of attention. "According to Sixclaw's brother Flyfur, the Demon King, whoever that may be, has been rallying rats that continue to resist our bond with the humans."

"With great timing." Howard interjected, finally sitting down. "With the turmoil between the Cutters and ourselves, this would be the most opportune time to attack Regalia." Ripred nodded to Howard's addition.

"Wait," Goofy said. "Do we have any idea who this 'Demon King' even is?"

"I'm afraid not. The only other thing I heard from Flyfur was the possibility of disfiguration. I doubt he knew much more than that." The intense processing going on by the group could be felt physically.

"The question is, where is this Demon King, and where is he keeping his prisoners, I need to find my friend, then we can all go our separate ways." Kevin said

They looked at him peculiarly.

"What? That was my purpose in this mission, to help with the heartless, which there seem to be nearly none of, and to find my friends so I can leave." Kevin said, defensively.

After nearly a minute with no results, Ripred broke the silence. "In any case, we all need rest. Howard, you and Perdita will take the first shift. I will take the second. Shall we say four hours?" Howard and Perdita both nodded assent. "Very well." Ripred said, pacing in circles around the ground where he was at before curling into a ball. Sixclaw did something similar, but lay on his side instead.

Kevin tried to sleep, but with Brent somewhere on this world, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, and he felt uninformed. There was something up here, he wasn't getting as much information as he thought he should be. He knew in his heart, that Brent was working with the rats, even though he said he wasn't, Kevin knew he was, there was no way he wasn't, otherwise they wouldn't have Sora, he would have been able to break out easily, especially since he can go into any of his forms without the help of any of his friends, it just felt very peculiar to Kevin.

He looked over at Donald and Goofy, and found that the rest of the group was asleep, now would be the perfect time to tell them what had happened with Brent. So Kevin scooted over to the two as silently as possible, and shook them awake.

"Donald, Goofy, wake up." Kevin whispered, slightly shaking the two.

"What is it? I was asleep!" Donald moaned, trying to find a pillow to put over his head.

Goofy was still asleep, as Kevin learned only one thing could awaken Goofy from sleep, and that was a bolt of lightning, but that kind of spell would wake up the others, and Kevin didn't want to complicate things with the group by letting them in on his life.

"Donald, it's about Brent." Kevin whispered, slightly annoyed now. With the mention of Brent's name, Donald's eyes flew open, now wide awake the duck sat criss cross on the hard ground, ready to listen.

Kevin now set to work at waking up Goofy, nothing less than a thunder spell would wake him up, but still that would be pretty loud, and would take quite a bit of energy. Kevin's eyes wandered to his arm, and suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head. He worked up the power for a thunder spell, but instead of sending it above the dog, he channeled the electricity silently to his metallic arm, and lightly touched Goofy's shoulder.

The dog's eyes flew open and Kevin quickly out a hand over Goofy's mouth to suppress the shout that almost erupted from his muzzle.

"Alright you two, follow me, I don't feel comfortable speaking about this here." Kevin said, getting up silently, and looking over at Ripred, who was now on watch.

Kevin led the two in a wide arc around Ripred, and back into the clearing where Brent had appeared before.

After explaining what had happened with Brent, the two erupted into a flurry of questions.

"Hey hold on, you're going to wake up the whole of the Underland, heck everyone in every world, if you keep talking that loud." Kevin whispered, silently laughing to himself.

"Alright, I think Brent might be working with the rats, but I'm not sure, on the other hand how else would there have been heartless in the form of cutters unless Brent manipulated the darkness into their shape." Kevin whispered, looking around the forest around him.

"Well, what if he's working with the rats, but without them knowing, like he's giving their leader the power to control the heartless, and not letting their underlings know." Donald suggested

"I don't know, I just don't like us sitting here for so long, the longer we sit here the more in danger Sora is, if we had the Gummi Ship back I would have just flown over to Sora, but these guys were going there anyway, I had figured it'd be a straight trip there, we'd get Sora, fly back, get in the repaired Gummi Ship, and then we'd go and save Olivia and Brent." Kevin said, frustrated

"Kevin, I don't think it's a smart idea to go and fight Brent when we leave here, he's obviously trying to lure you into a trap. If you go, you might end up captured! Or worse." Goofy said, worry and concern in his eyes.

"So this is that Brent fellow you mentioned before." A voice came out from the trees.

"How long have you been here Ripred?" Donald asked, who had gone into his battle position.

"Since we started talking." Kevin said, who hadn't gotten up from his sitting position.

"Your skills are better than I thought they were Kevin, I thought I had gotten here undetected!" Ripred slid down the tree he had been at the top of.

"Don't worry, I won't let the others know, I just came to make sure you weren't planning to kill us all in our sleep or something like that." He began to walk back to the camp.

"Relax you two, out of everyone here I trust him." Kevin said. He didn't know why he trusted the rat, but whenever someone seemed to a bad guy, they usual were a good person, well with some exceptions.

"Come on, let's get back to the camp, we should be heading out soon.


	17. The Rescue Plan

When the Underland version of day finally rolled around, Kevin woke with a start, due to Ripred and Gregor storming into the camp, battered and bruised.

"We found it!" Gregor panted "We found the Lost City!"

"You did?! Well then what are we waiting for?" Kevin shouted enthusiastically, looking over at Donald and Goofy who nodded their heads furiously.

"Alright everyone! Follow me! Bats you might not feel comfortable with the cave we have to go through, you could wait here if you want." Gregor said, and the bats agreed to come along anyway, so Gregor and Ripred led the group to a small cave with a small crevice on the side.

"Aright, we need help to destroy this wall, my sword isn't strong enough and neither are Ripred's claws, so Kevin, Donald, and Goofy, now would be your time to shine." Gregor said, indicating to the small crevice.

"Alright you two, I have an idea, now listen closely…." Kevin said, as the three got into a tight huddle.

About five minutes later, Kevin, Donald, and Goofy broke their huddle, and stood five feet from the crevice. "Alright, just like in the simulator, just, more real this time!" Kevin laughed, as Peacekeeper appeared in his hand.

Donald and Goofy equipped their weapons, and stood in a triangle, with the widest open side having the crevice.

Kevin began to radiate a blinding white light, and he focused it into his Keyblade, increasing the power in it. Donald's staff began to crackle with the power if lightning and Goofy braced himself behind his shield.

"Alright Donald, let's do this!" Kevin shouted, as he stuck his Keyblade out in front of him, lightning beginning to crackle around it, but in higher magnitude than Donald's staff.

"Thunder!" Kevin and Donald shouted in unison, as the twin bolts of lightning strike Goofy's shield, and were redirected as one big bolt directly at the crevice.

"Now would be a good time to get down!" Kevin shouted, and the group hit the ground, and a large explosion was heard.

The smoke cleared, and in place of the crevice was a gaping hole, leading into a tunnel, a small, short tunnel, just big enough for Kevin to crouch down in the tunnel comfortably.

"Alright, so The Lost City, this is where the rats are, and their prisoners, right?" Kevin asked, worrying about Sora.

"I don't know, all I do know, is that in this City, is the weapon I need to fight the Bane, and whatever stands in the way, I have to destroy." Gregor said, as the group entered the caves.

After nearly an hour of crawling, and the bats having to crawl on their stomachs, they finally reached an area where the bats could be mounted and they could fly the rest of the way to the City.

After hours of aimless flying in the complete dark, they finally reached a faintly lit area, and the Lost City could be seen.

The city would have been just as Kevin had imagined it, but, instead of being a city of gold, the city had been occupied by the rats.

The giant palace that was in the center of the city had been changed, crudely painted with a claw locking a cage with its finger nail had been painted onto the great building, indicating it as its prisons, the capital building, where all the governors met, had been painted crudely with a white rat's profile wearing a golden crown, bonfires burned throughout the city, and rats were crawling throughout the streets, there wasn't one spot where there wasn't at least one rat.

"Alright Donald and Goofy, looks like our objective is the rat's prison, then we should check out the palace, maybe Brent is here, or at least someone working with him and Maleficent." Kevin said to the two behind him.

Kevin directed Perdita to hover over a spot on the cliff, and to give Ripred and Gregor his regards, and told her where to pick him up when they were leaving, and the three jumped from Perdita and onto one of the cliffs.

"Alright, from now on its just us three until we can save Sora, now, I believe they would keep Sora on the most protected area in the prison, so he can't escape, then, we should take Sora back to the pickup point, you two will protect him there, while I go check out the palace, now no matter what, unless I send an explosion of light into the air, DO NOT leave Sora and come after me." Kevin said, sternly looking at the two until they nodded in agreement.

"Aright, now to get to the prison, we need to get down from this cliff, then we'll need to run from rooftop to rooftop, its going to be hard, but we need to be extremely quite at the same time, then once we reach the prison is when things get loud, I'll have to blow a hole in the wall with my light spells, when that happens, the rats will charge towards me, that's when you two go ann Sora's location while I cover you, from there we find keys to the cells, and free Sora, then we might have to carry him back but this is when things get a bit easier and harder all at the same time, I'll have to carry him out of the front door, while you two protect me from the rats, then, when I reach the drop off point, you two meet me there, fro that point on you have to protect Sora while I carry a fake made from my light, I'll shape it into his shape so the rats chase me around the city, then I'll ditch the light clone and head straight to the palace, I'll see what's up there and I'll head out. You ready?" Kevin asked, taking a breath

"Um…gawrsh, I think so" Goofy said, scratching his head and taking out his shield.

"Well what are we waiting for then?!" Donald shouted, as he ran and jumped from the cliff, and landed on the nearby roof.


	18. The Doctor

The first few minutes went well, Kevin jumped across every gap he came across, and crouched down when a rat scurried by, and after a few minutes they reached the dome that was the roof of the prisons. "Alright, now comes the loud, crazy part, you ready?" Kevin whispered.

The two nodded, and Kevin stepped back. Suddenly he began to radiate a blinding light, and in a flash the light exploded from him and blasted a hole through the dome.

Every rat in the city turned its furry little head, and looked with its beady little eyes over at the dome, where Kevin and company had just slipped in.

"Good every rat in the city is now on high alert and running to the prison that should help out Gregor and co. now all we need to do is get ourselves down to Sora, probably down on the lower levels, you know without dying." Kevin said, summoning his Keyblade and jumping down from the banister they were perched on, and down onto the spiral staircase below.

Kevin ran, sprinted down the spiral staircase, cutting through every rat, just like Gregor would, until he reached the base of the stair case.

"Hey! Get moving guys come on!" Kevin yelled back at the duck and dog, as they sprinted down to catch up with him.

"Alright, judging by the amount of rats, we seem to be on the lowest levels, also because we have reached the bottom of the stair case. Now, all we need to do is find Sora, and then get the heck out of here." Kevin said, running towards one of the stone doors in the hallway.

"Kevin slow down! What's gotten into you?!" Donald bonked him on the head with his wand.

Kevin shook his head, as if he was shaking himself out of a trance. "Sorry, just got a bunch of ideas just, flooding through my head, memories that I don't remember." Kevin said, blinking his eyes.

"We still have to find Sora, so let's get searching!" Goofy said, walking through the door Kevin opened.

The room, like the whole building, was made entirely of stone, stone chair, stone desk, stone walls, stone door, stone everything, except for the papers, a whole stack of papers on the stone desk, written in human hand writing, reports of the prisoners that were written by the very prisoners they were about.

"Alright, now you two, check every paper, find reports on anyone we may need to help us, any person that may be useful, or anyone we know" Kevin said "Now, I will go find Sora, you two, if you find anyone we may need just use that little telepathy spell that you told me about."

With that Kevin ran from the room, and down the stone corridor that followed. He ran from corridor to corridor, past cell after cell, for what felt like hours, seeing each cell, each with a skeleton of an old prisoner in it, until he reached the one cell he was looking for. Sitting in the cell, his hands shackled behind his back, thin, bones visible through his shirt, looking absolutely miserable.

"Sora!" Kevin shouted, gripping the bars of the cell with both hands.

"Kevin? No, just my head playing games again, just like when I saw you, and Donald, and Goofy, all three of you abandoning me." Sora said, his spiky hair flattened.

"Sora, this time, it's really me, come on." Kevin said, summoning his Keyblade and unlocking the door.

"No, it's just my head, just leave me alone." Sora groaned, lying on the cold floor of the cell.

"I've got about zero time for this Sora!" Kevin shouted, as he unlocked his shackles and threw him over his shoulder.

"Kevin! Have you got Sora yet?" Donald's voice came through his head.

"Ya, I've got him right over my shoulder, but I think I hear some rat's coming, I'm outside the door, just start heading up the stairs now, I'm already here." Kevin said, as he turned a corner and began to run up the spiral staircase, now repopulated with rats.

Just as a rat lunged for Kevin a blast of fire flew forward and struck it in the chest, and the rat dissipated in black smoke.

"Ok, heartless rats, good that makes me feel a bit better."

"Just cover me alright? I'm gonna head up." Kevin said, and with that he jumped onto the railing and sprinted up the stairs, with blasts of thunder and lightning following close behind until he reached the main entrance.

With a loud smash he kicked the door open, and outside, every rat in the city awaited him.

"Ok, I think I did a bit too good of a job here, um, any chance we can just sit down and talk this over a cup of coffee?" Kevin chuckled, and was answered with an emanating snarl from the group.

'I guess not' Kevin thought.

Donald and Goofy rushed up the stairs, and jumped beside Kevin, readying a blast of thunder.

"Just hold your fire, we're to badly outnumbered here." Kevin said.

"Then what do we do?" Goofy asked, his shield in front of his face.

"We wait?" Kevin guessed.

'Ok, now would be a really good time for someone to show up, out of the blue, and save us.' Kevin thought.

And with that single thought, a giant, emanating roar erupted throughout the land, as if someone with asthma was wheezing very rapidly, and suddenly, behind the rats, a blue box was coming into focus. But not just a blue box, a police box.

"Well not exactly what I was hoping for but the police will do!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Now feast your eyes on this!" A british voice emanated from the box, and the doors swung open.

"Um…its not exactly what you described Doctor." A female Scottish sounding voice responded.

A man in a tan suit jacket, white dress shirt, dark dress pants, and a red bowtie stepped out of the box.

"This definitely is not the amazing planet of talking trees, but, um… Hello." The 'doctor' stepped out from the police box, followed by a red haired woman in a red plad shirt and dark jeans.

The rats had diverted their attention from Kevin and the group to the man and his friend who had just stepped out of the box.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, this is Amy Pond, and where would we happen to be?" The Doctor asked.

"That would be the Underland, which is below the Overland, which is on the strange world of New York." Kevin said. "By the way, the rats, those are the bad guys, and we could sure use some help!"

"Not exactly what I was expecting but I'll get into this, um, whoever you four are, if you could just hold on one second." The Doctor said, as the rats lunged for him. He quickly shut the door, and the box disappeared again, reappearing next to the four.

"Get in." The Doctor said.

The four quickly rushed into the box, expecting to be cramped shoulder to shoulder with them, instead he fell into a HUGE strange looking room.

"Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S that stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, and yes I know it is bigger on the inside, and you are?" The Doctor asked, speaking quickly.

"I'm Kevin, and the guy over my shoulder is Sora, this is Donald, and that's Goofy." Kevin gave the standard introduction they gave for everyone they met.

"I'm the Doctor and this right here is Amelia Pond." He said.

"Call me Amy." She said.

"Alright, well if you could, we could really use a transport back to this place called Regalia, its where our ship is." Donald said.

And with that, the box made that strange wheeze, and suddenly they were back in Regelia.


	19. The Final Chapter(Short)

**A/N: Pre-Warning, this is the final chapter, it's gonna be short, first chapter of sequel comes out today!**

"Now a bit of a pre-warning, I have made it so we are returning a few days later, so it seems like you made the return trip on foot." The Doctor said, after Kevin explained what they were doing on the journey, and after the Doctor had explained that the TARDIS was a time machine.

"Alright Doctor, and stick around ok?" Kevin said, stepping out of the TARDIS with Sora, who was now awake, and realized he wasn't hallucinating.

Kevin, Donald, Goofy, and Sora made their way to the main hall, where the questers were celebrating the defeat of the Bane.

"Hey guys, we're back" Kevin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kevin!" The group at the table gasped in awe as the group returned with their friend.

"Save the reunion, I'm not staying long." Kevin said

"What? Why not? I want to stay!" Donald said, kicking Kevin in the shin.

"You guys are, I'm going with the Doctor, I know what I have to do to be able to defeat Brent, and that lies with the Doctor, I'm sorry, but that's where I have to go." Kevin said to his friends.

"Why can't we go?" Sora asked.

"I've learnt from you and this adventure what I can, you need to get better, and Donald and Goofy definitely need some relaxation, you're journeys are almost over, when you get better, I'll come back, and we'll find Kiari and Olivia, and we'll stop Brent, but for now, I need to learn who I am, and what I must do. I'm going with the Doctor and Amy." Kevin said, and with that he turned and he left, walking back to the TARDIS.

"Where to then Doctor?" Kevin asked.

"Well, let's go!"


End file.
